Ángel caído
by Midnight Malfoy
Summary: "Si te devuelvo tu varita ahora, no tendré más motivos para retenerte aquí conmigo, Granger. Y créeme, no tengo ningún deseo de que vuelvas a escapar."
1. Chapter 1

Ella se encontraba sentada entre sus dos mejores amigos, sonriente como siempre que aquel par de inútiles la acompañaba. Había soltado una carcajada por algo que había dicho el pobretón y podía notarse la satisfacción de aquel repugnante ser por haber logrado que Granger se riera. El cara rajada no se quedaba atrás, persiguiéndola a todos lados como si fuera su perro. Siempre preocupándose por su bien estar _"¿Quieres que te acompañe, Hermione?, "No creo que debas ir sola, Hermione", "Déjame darte mi abrigo, Hermione"_. Bla, bla, bla, Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Era como si la subestimara; Granger era completamente capaz de cuidarse sola y probablemente si tuviera frio podría tomar su propio jodido abrigo. Aquel trío si que lograba exasperarlo a tal punto que le quitaba el apetito. La pequeña sabelotodo y el par de imbéciles que iban con ella a todos lados, excepto, por supuesto a la biblioteca. Él consideraba ese lugar una especie de santuario, donde podía observarla estudiar pacíficamente, fruncir el ceño cuando algo no le convencía del todo, morderse el labio distraídamente. Aquel lugar era donde ocurría la mayoría de sus peleas. Merlín, cómo adoraba esas peleas. No había nada en todo Hogwarts que logre alegrarle el día a Draco Malfoy como un buen enfrentamiento con Hermione Granger. Y es que su forma de ser, de responder, de hacerle frente, le divertían sobremanera. Ella nunca, pero nunca, se queda con la boca cerrada, razón por la cual le resultaba tan entretenido provocarla, por el hecho de que ella no podía resistirse a él. Es más fuerte que ella. Malfoy casi podía leer la lucha interna que se desataba en el cerebro de la castaña con cada confrontación, por un lado deseando responder ante sus agresiones y, por otro deseando hacer caso omiso, como le dictaba la razón y seguir estudiando. Pero por más improbable que parezca, Hermione solía ignorar su lado más lógico para enfrascarse en las más divertidas discusiones con él, su peor enemigo. Y nada regocijaba más al Príncipe de Slytherin que verla perder los estribos y escuchar la retahíla de insultos que le escupía, cual leona furiosa. Era como música para sus oídos. Mejor que música para sus oídos.

Cuando la vio despedirse de sus amigos sintió el conocido impulso de seguirla, ya que probablemente se dirigía a la biblioteca, y dado que sus guardaespaldas habían conseguido quitarle el apetito decidió que no tenía sentido permanecer en el Gran Comedor si ya no iba a ingerir más alimentos. Se puso de pie y, sin darle explicaciones a nadie, salió rápidamente en busca de su presa. Logró vislumbrarla doblando a la derecha al terminar el pasillo y apuró el paso. Temía que, por ser sábado, ella decidiera dejar los deberes para el día siguiente e irse a la cama. Y eso no podía ocurrir, ya que en todo el día no había podido verla por su jodido entrenamiento de Quidditch y por haberse quedado en la sala común terminando un informe para el profesor Snape. Por fortuna, la vio entrar en la biblioteca al doblar en el recodo del pasillo. Respiró aliviado. No deseaba tener que perseguirla hasta su sala común para poder provocarla.

Ingresó sigilosamente en la biblioteca, aun no quería ser visto, y se dirigió a la sección en la que sabia que se encontraría la castaña, la mas alejada, la última mesa, cerca de la estantería sobre historia de la magia, donde podía enfrascarse en eternas lecturas sin que nadie la molestase. Bueno, nadie excepto él, por supuesto. Le agradaba ser el único que podía perturbar la paz de la gryffindor. Ningún otro tenía derecho a disturbar las tranquilas horas de estudio de Hermione Granger, salvo él. Nadie más, o se encargaría de que esa persona tenga su merecido. No sería la primera vez.

Se deslizó entre las estanterías, al acecho, en busca de aquella melena que podría reconocer a kilómetros de distancia. La encontró deslizando con delicadeza sus dedos sobre los lomos de los libros, murmurando por lo bajo, mientras buscaba el que le serviría para la tarea a realizar.

Sonrió al darse cuenta de que estaban solos. Nadie estaba tan loco como para ir a la biblioteca un sábado por la noche, solo ella. La mayoría de los alumnos estarían disfrutando el poco tiempo libre, en sus salas comunes, divirtiéndose con sus amigos. Solo Hermione Granger era capaz de "dejar la diversión para después", como ella solía decirles a sus propios amigos, en un vano intento de que se focalicen en sus estudios.

Al parecer Granger había encontrado lo que buscaba puesto que se dirigía con un libro en la mano hacia su mesa favorita, en el final del pasillo, para dedicarse de lleno a su trabajo. Una extraña satisfacción recorrió su cuerpo al imaginarse el enojo de la castaña viéndose interrumpida en su tarea.

Dio un rodeo por la estantería para poder tomar a Granger por sorpresa. Se aproximó sigilosamente a la mesa de estudio y acercó su boca al oído de la gryffindor. Aspiró levemente su aroma. No sabía por qué, pero le recordó a la miel y al sol.

-Buenas noches, Granger.- susurró dejando que su aliento roce la piel expuesta del cuello de su compañera.

Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento y automáticamente se puso de pie para girar y encontrarse con Malfoy, su peor pesadilla, mirándola con su estúpida media sonrisa de superioridad.

-¿Qué diablos quieres, Malfoy?- y su sonrisa se ensanchó al ver que sin mucho esfuerzo ya tenia a Granger fuera de sus casillas.

-Vaya, Granger, esos no son modales.- dio un paso hacia la castaña, haciéndose el ofendido, mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, en falsa actitud dolida.

-¿Y por qué habría de tener buenos modales para contigo, hurón? Lo único que haces es molestar.- Hermione le miraba desafiante, con las manos en las caderas.

-Porque no te conviene hacerme enojar, ratón de biblioteca.- respondió achicando los ojos, tomando una postura amenazante y dando otro paso hacia ella.

-¡Ja! Yo se lo que me conviene y lo que no. Y para tu información, no te tengo miedo, solo eres un niño de mama con complejo de narciso.- la gryffindor levantó una ceja al ver como Malfoy se acercaba a ella lentamente, hasta dejar su rostro a solo centímetros del de ella.

-Yo en tu lugar me comportaría, sabelotodo, no están tus guardaespaldas aquí. Solo estamos tu y yo.- dicho esto le dedicó otra de sus sonrisas, dando a entender los perversos pensamientos que cruzaban por su mente al encontrarse "solo ella y él" allí. Él solía utilizar frases con sobre sentido en presencia de Hermione, le gustaba ver como se sonrojaba cuando las captaba, y también le gustaba como fruncía el ceño y se mordía el labio cuando no sabía a que se refería. Era tan inocente.

-Yo sola puedo encargarme de ti fácilmente, no necesito a mis amigos para deshacerme de ciertas molestias, Malfoy.- el rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa, solo por un segundo, al sentir la punta de la varita de Hermione pegada a su cuello. Ni siquiera la había visto sacarla. Y es que estaba muy ocupado observando como el color miel de los ojos de la gryffindor se convertía en avellana cuando se enfadaba y como su pelo parecía cobrar vida propia moviéndose a su alrededor con cada gesto.

Pero no se dejaría amilanar. Ella no era la única buena hechicera aquí y él estaba mas que preparado para cualquier reacción de la voluble castaña, por lo que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la varita de Malfoy estaba presionando el vientre de la leona y él disfrutaba de ver como sus ojos se oscurecían aun mas a medida que se enfadaba y perdía los estribos.

Permanecieron así unos instantes, midiéndose el uno al otro hasta que el slytherin bajó lentamente la varita. Hermione le miró confundida. Aun con la mirada fija en los castaños ojos, guardó la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica, desafiándola. Granger le sostuvo la mirada, aun con cierta incredulidad en el rostro.

-Adelante, Granger, atácame. Te daré ventaja.- algo estaba mal, el hurón había bajado la varita y la había guardado, si. Pero ahora su mano era la que tocaba el vientre de Hermione. Estaba ahí, simplemente apoyada sobre la cintura de la castaña. La voz del rubio había bajado varios niveles y era mas ronca de lo normal, como si intentara seducirla. Pero eso no podía estar pasando. Ella era Hermione Granger y el Draco Malfoy. No había que buscar mas razones para que aquella situación resultara imposible. No, seguramente el hurón buscaba distraerla para poder atacarla. Hermione decidió que no iba a dejar que eso pase, no bajaría la guardia.

-Tu sabes que nunca atacaría a un mago sin varita, Malfoy, no soy una asquerosa serpiente.- el siseo proveniente de los labios de la castaña se parecía mucho al tono de voz que utilizaba el propio Malfoy. El slytherin se sorprendió pensando que Granger tranquilamente podría ser una "asquerosa serpiente" y haber pertenecido a su casa, de no ser por su origen _muggle_. Se imaginó cómo hubiera sido su relación entonces.- ahora, hazme el favor de soltarme y tomar tu varita nuevamente, si quieres acabar con esto de una vez.- Hermione parecía mas que dispuesta a destrozarlo.

Al oír esto Draco soltó una carcajada. La come libros le estaba pidiendo que tomara su varita nuevamente para enfrentarse a él, era tan… Gryffindor, otro motivo por el cual nunca hubiera podido pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes. Su intención al acercarse no había sido terminar en un combate mágico, por lo que intentó suavizar las aguas. Solo quería hacerla rabiar, pero al parecer Granger estaba más susceptible de lo normal. Seguían a centímetros el uno del otro, ella aun con la varita presionando su cuello, mirándolo desafiante. Sus hombros estaban tiesos y la mano que tenía libre estaba hecha un puño. Draco se preguntó que es lo que la tenia tan enfadada.

-Tranquila, Granger. Por el momento no tengo interés alguno en hacerte desaparecer del mapa, tal vez en otra ocasión.- le dedicó otra de sus cuasi sonrisas y dándole un ligero apretón en la cintura, donde aun se encontraba su mano, se alejó de ella caminando elegantemente y con la cabeza en alto.

Al verlo alejarse Hermione bufó exasperada. A veces sentía que el imbécil de Malfoy solo existía para estorbarle la vida a ella. Él parecía disfrutar con todo aquello, y ella no iba a negarlo, era divertido y le daba cierta emoción a la monotonía de Hogwarts, pero ya estaban grandes para continuar con sus peleas como en primer año. Decidió no darle mucha importancia por el momento. Trataría de ser más paciente e ignorarlo la próxima ocasión que la provocara si quería terminar con eso de una vez. Si fuera por Malfoy vivirían enfrascados en una discusión por el resto de la eternidad.

Suspiró, encogiéndose de hombros y tomó asiento donde previamente había estado estudiando hasta la llegada del slytherin y volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, sin dedicarle ningún otro de sus preciados pensamientos al rubio oxigenado con aires de grandeza. O al menos eso intentó.

Debía admitir que le sorprendió que Malfoy no se haya aprovechado del hecho de que ella lo había amenazado primero con la varita, podría haberle lanzado un encantamiento y argumentar que había sido en defensa propia si algún profesor los descubría y los sancionaba, pero en cuanto la pelea se había pasado de lo verbal él había retrocedido, como si ya no le hiciera gracia y se había ido por donde había venido. Eso era la prueba de que lo que le gustaba a Malfoy era _discutir_ con ella, hacerla rabiar y escuchar sus comentarios venenosos. _"¿Qué_ _clase de idiota disfruta con una discusión?"_ se preguntó la castaña, frunciendo levemente el ceño _"sin contar el hecho de que nuestras peleas son básicamente un cliché, siempre nos decimos lo mismo"_. Decidió que no había razón para perder el tiempo deliberando sobre las razones de Malfoy para ser llanamente un imbécil y se avocó a la tarea de preparar los EXTASIS, como había planeado en un principio. Los exámenes estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y cada segundo valía oro.

* * *

Draco se alejó de la biblioteca con aquella satisfactoria sensación que lo inundaba luego de molestar a la sabihonda de Granger. Era mas fuerte que él, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo sin preguntarse donde estaría ella, qué estaría haciendo y qué podía hacer él para lograr que se enfade y lo enfrente.

Se había hecho costumbre en el buscarla con la mirada cuando se encontraban en la misma estancia. Era como si pudiera sentir cuando ella estaba cerca. Era muy consciente de la presencia de la bruja y se convencía a si mismo de que se debía al hábito.

Al día siguiente sería domingo y los domingos eran un día que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Rara vez encontraba a Granger en los pasillos y cuando lo hacía ella estaba acompañada del pobretón y el niño-que-debió-morir. Al parecer ése era su día libre, por lo que no la encontraría en la biblioteca hasta altas horas de la noche.

De todas formas él tenía entrenamiento de Quidditch por la tarde y su equipo necesitaba practicar con dedicación. Él era el capitán y no permitiría ninguna derrota. Los slytherin no nacieron para ser humillados, sino para triunfar y ser el ejemplo.

Entró en su sala común y se encontró con Nott, sentado en una butaca frente al fuego, ojeando distraídamente el Profeta. Draco lo saludó con un asentimiento de cabeza y se recostó en el sillón grande de cuero que se encontraba junto al asiento de Nott e intentó relajarse y despejar su mente.

Luego de haber terminado de leer el diario, Theodore lo arrojó al fuego con una mueca de fastidio y dirigió su mirada hacia Malfoy, que parecía estar de muy buen humor.

-¿Dónde te encontrabas? ¿Acaso hay una nueva conquista de la cual no me enteré?

-Estaba en la biblioteca.- contesto el rubio escuetamente.

-¿Acosando a Granger nuevamente? Un día explotará y te lanzará una imperdonable.- Nott era de aquellos slytherin que nunca se había metido con nadie, no era amable tampoco, pero parecía estar mas allá de eso, siempre inserto en sus cavilaciones. A veces Draco sentía pena por el alma atormentada de su amigo, en esos momentos se percataba de que su alma era igual o aun mas atormentada que la de Theo.

-Creo que esta vez estuvo a punto.- Malfoy lanzó una carcajada al recordar la furia con la que Granger lo había amenazado. Esa bruja si que estaba loca.

-No me sorprendería.

Dicho esto se levantó y se interno en su habitación. Nott no era un hombre de muchas palabras, y Draco lo agradecía. Era un poco mas observador que el resto de las personas y las escasas veces que decidía dar su opinión sobre algo solía tener razón.

Creía que la personalidad reservada de Theodore se debía a su crianza. Su padre siempre había sido un hombre muy duro. Uno de los seguidores mas allegados de Lord Voldemort y era sabido que esperaba que su hijo se convirtiera en un mortífago algún día.

Theodore parecía tener este hecho asumido, como si le diera igual, pero Draco intuía que lo que menos le interesaba al slytherin era ser parte de una guerra persiguiendo ideales que no eran los suyos. Era una persona muy lógica. Para el la sangre era solo eso, sangre. La magia no tenía nada que ver con la ascendencia del mago. Él sostenía que la esencia mágica y la sangre eran dos cosas separadas que no tenían nada que ver la una con la otra. Razón por la cual encontraba de lo más anticuado y estúpido el purismo que parecía gobernar la vida de los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso.

Malfoy compartía la mayoría de las opiniones de Nott, pero su postura se veía afectada por el hecho de que en esta guerra él sí tenía algo que perder: su madre. Nott era huérfano de madre desde que nació, su madre había muerto en el parto y Theodore siempre sintió que su padre de alguna forma lo culpaba y lo odiaba por ello. Nunca había llegado a quererlo, con suerte le tenía respeto. Él, en cambio, había sido criado rodeado del amor proveniente de su progenitora y el hecho de ponerla en peligro por negarse a ciertos requerimientos que el Lord podía hacerle a su padre no entraba en sus planes ese año. Sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarse a su llamado, esperaba que fuera tarde o que el inútil de Potty logre vencerlo antes de que eso suceda, pero no tenía muchas esperanzas depositadas en ello.

El resto de sus amigos se encontraba más o menos en la misma posición que él. De alguna forma sabían que se verían obligados en algún momento a tomar parte de esa guerra y ninguno quería arriesgar a sus seres queridos. Pansy adoraba a su padre, siempre había sido su niña consentida, por lo cual le era imposible huir de su destino sin poner en riesgo su vida. Muchas veces su amiga le había confesado los deseos de huir junto a su padre, pero la realidad la golpeaba como un balde de agua fría, generalmente en boca de Nott, cuando caía en la cuenta de que no podría vivir escapando del Señor de las Tinieblas. No duraría ni un día y su padre sufriría el castigo.

Blaise también tenía una familia por la cual velar, pero él sostenía que el hecho de convertirse no necesariamente lo llevaría a volverse un asesino. Se imaginaba que sería el último eslabón de la cadena de mando dentro de las filas del Lord y que pasaría desapercibido hasta que acabe la guerra. Malfoy esperaba de todo corazón que así fuera, pero tampoco depositaba esperanzas en ello. Estaba mentalmente preparado para lo peor.

Con un suspiro de resignación decidió que era tarde para estar cavilando sobre su incierto futuro. Debía descansar para el entrenamiento del día siguiente. Se despertaría temprano para desayunar y repasar las tácticas de juego. Había comenzado ese año decidido a disfrutar de la mayor cantidad de experiencias escolares, puesto que le quedaba poco tiempo de aquella inocencia.

* * *

Hermione abrió los ojos lentamente. Era domingo y eso significaba que no dedicaría tiempo al estudio hasta después de la cena. Se había autoimpuesto la regla de tener un día libre principalmente a pedido de sus amigos, Harry y Ron, aunque también lo hizo para evitar volverse loca con los exámenes. Generalmente perdía la noción del tiempo cuando estudiaba, se salteaba comidas o se olvidaba de cosas fundamentales, como por ejemplo, ponerse los calcetines. Su cerebro necesitaba un día de descanso a la semana y la castaña había elegido el domingo ya que Harry, Ron y Ginny tenían entrenamiento los sábados, por lo cual solían pasar la tarde juntos, merodeando por el castillo o simplemente remoloneando en la sala común.

Salió de la cama, buscó ropa en su baúl y se dirigió al cuarto de baño para vestirse. La mayoría de sus compañeras ya estaban levantadas porque solían ir a observar el entrenamiento de Slytherin, argumentando que todos los integrantes del equipo, en especial Malfoy, eran irresistibles. Hermione bufó al recordar este hecho. "_Malfoy irresistible, por favor"._ Debía admitir que tenía cierto atractivo. Sus ojos eran de un intrigante color gris plata. Su cabello platinado le daba apariencia de ángel, irónico. Tenía buen cuerpo gracias al Quidditch, pero era un imbécil. Eso nadie podía negarlo. Cientos de veces había visto chicas llorar exclamando que Malfoy las había plantado, o abandonado o simplemente les había comunicado que "estaba aburrido de ellas". No entendía esa necesidad del hurón de utilizar a las mujeres, aunque debía admitir que sus conquistas debían ser muy estúpidas para caer continuamente en la misma trampa, era por demás conocido el patrón de conducta que tenía Draco Malfoy con respecto a las integrantes del sexo femenino.

Hermione se preguntó por qué estaba meditando sobre el comportamiento de Malfoy, como si le interesara lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer ese individuo. Encogiéndose de hombros decidió que sus pensamientos se encontraban tan desviados debido a la falta de alimento y con una última mirada al espejo se encamino a la sala común en busca de sus amigos que estarían esperándola para ir a almorzar al Gran Comedor.

Al entrar en la sala común se encontró con Ron, quien la saludo con un tímido beso en la mejilla y un "¿Qué hay, Hermione?" y le informo que Ginny y Harry ya habían bajado porque la pequeña de los Weasley argumentó no poder aguantar un segundo mas sin comer algo.

-¿Has comenzado ya la redacción para Snape, Ron?- preguntó Hermione mientras caminaban por los pasillos, que se encontraban menos concurridos que los otros días de la semana.

-Debería haber una regla que prohíba hablar de deberes un domingo.- farfulló el pelirrojo mirando al suelo, lo que generó que Hermione lo mirara con las cejas arqueadas.- no, aun no he podido dedicarme a eso, pero, Hermione, por favor, no me regañes, prometo que comenzaré esta misma noche. Incluso puedo ir contigo a la biblioteca, para que puedas supervisar mi trabajo.- añadió el pelirrojo, con ojos suplicantes.

Hermione lanzó una carcajada y asintió dándole a entender que irían juntos a la biblioteca esa noche. Atravesaron las grandes puertas y se dirigieron a sus asientos junto a sus amigos. Hermione no pudo evitar pensar que había quedado con Ron en algo así como una cita. No era una cita en sí, pero se encontrarían en un lugar, por la noche, solo ellos dos, sin el resto de sus amigos. Sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estomago que (nuevamente) atribuyó al hambre que la acosaba desde temprano y con un suspiro y una leve sonrisa comenzó a desayunar mientras intentaba prestar atención a la conversación que se desarrollaba a su alrededor.

* * *

Se podía decir que Draco Malfoy estaba de mal humor. No quería admitir que se debía a que había visto a Granger muy feliz y sonrojada conversando con la Comadreja, pero era tan evidente que no podía siquiera mentirse a si mismo. El cambio en su humor había sido drástico. Volvía de uno de los mejores entrenamientos de Slytherin en mucho tiempo, todos y cada uno de los miembros del equipo se encontraban en condiciones óptimas para el próximo partido contra Hufflepuff, estaba bromeando con Blaise sobre cómo sería la derrota de los tejones cuando la vio. Weasley prácticamente babeaba algo en su oído y ella reía y _se sonrojaba._ ¿Qué significaba aquello? Él solo había visto a Granger sonrojarse de ira tras algún comentario especialmente mordaz, pero nunca la había visto sonrojarse mientras sonreía. Lo peor de todo y lo que más le estorbaba era que se veía bonita. El pensamiento que le siguió a la idea de lanzarle una imperdonable a Weasley había sido que Granger lucia bien con ese tono sonrosado en las mejillas y sus dientes blancos asomándose entre sus labios. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? ¿A que se debían tantos pensamientos cursis referidos al ratón de biblioteca? Él siempre había sido posesivo con ella, solo él podía molestarla y hacerla rabiar, el imbécil de Cormac Mclaggen había aprendido eso a fuerza de golpes en la fiesta de navidad que había dado el profesor Slughorn el año anterior. Granger había sido testigo de su ira, pero curiosamente no lo había molestado ni le había preguntado por qué golpeó a su acompañante hasta dejarlo casi inconsciente. Probablemente asumió que su enfado con aquel imbécil se debía a una disputa anterior, nunca sospecharía que simplemente le irritó que otra persona que no fuera él la estuviera molestando.

Cuando Filch lo descubrió alejándose de la fiesta y lo llevó ante el profesor Snape, Mclaggen ya se había retirado y Granger se encontraba hablando con Potter con la misma cara de trastornada que ponía al estudiar a las apuradas.

Su propia cara generó sospechas en su padrino, quien temía que Draco hubiera sido ya iniciado como seguidor del Señor Oscuro y se encontrara merodeando por el castillo en la realización de una misión, pero en esa época él era el insignificante hijo de Lucius, aun pasaba desapercibido. Eran buenos tiempos. Verdaderamente su única preocupación era estorbar a la come libros de Granger y mantener a ciertos rufianes alejados de ella.

No sabía como debía reaccionar ante esta nueva "faceta" de la leona. Tal vez su molestia se debía al odio y rechazo que sentía por la comadreja desde el día en que lo conoció. No podía creer que Granger se fijara en el pobretón. Aunque su cabeza fuera un arbusto, ella estaba para algo mejor.

Granger nunca le había generado este tipo de "problemas" en lo que al sexo opuesto se refería. Draco la consideraba casi un ser asexual debido a la poca atención que les prestaba a los hombres, a pesar de que la gran mayoría opinaba que era bonita. Y esto lo sabía porque sus compañeros de casa lo habían expresado, aunque instantáneamente lamentaban su procedencia _muggle_ y ninguno tenía intenciones de intentar algo con ella. Suponía demasiado esfuerzo. Era sabido que Granger era imposible. Bastaba con fijarse en ella caminando por los pasillos, siempre con la mirada clavada en un libro o simplemente bloqueada por llevar una pila de ellos, nunca se percataba de las miradas de los hombres, ni prestaba la suficiente atención como para escuchar los comentarios que se hacían sobre ella. Lamentablemente, Malfoy sí los escuchaba.

Con un bufido de fastidio frente a una nueva carcajada de Granger y mas baba del pobretón, Malfoy se levantó de su asiento y se encaminó a su sala común, seguido por Blaise y Pansy, quienes intercambiaban miradas cómplices entre sí, probablemente tratando de adivinar qué es lo que fastidiaba a Draco. Con una media sonrisa, el rubio pensó que difícilmente lograrían deducirlo.

Al entrar en la sala común tomó asiento en su sillón favorito, el mas grande y ostentoso y se dedicó a contemplar el fuego que no servía de mucho porque en las mazmorras siempre hacía frio, sin importar la época del año. Sus compañeros se sentaron uno en cada uno de los sillones individuales que completaban el juego.

-Escúpelo ya, Malfoy ¿Qué es lo que te molesta esta vez?- esa era Pansy, directa al grano, para variar.

-Nada que sea de tu incumbencia, Parkinson.- y ese era Malfoy, elusivo y distante, para variar.

-Es evidente que algo que tiene que ver con la come libros Granger te esta estorbando, la pregunta es ¿Qué? O debería decir ¿Quién?- y ese era Blaise, intuitivo y observador, para variar.

Malfoy sonrió. Esta vez Blaise se había lucido. Era el único de sus amigos que podía leerlo como un libro abierto. Sabía que no podía utilizar Legeremancia con él porque Draco era más que experto en Oclumancia y seria en vano, por lo que Zabini aprendió a leer cada expresión, mirada y gesto de Draco como si se tratara de él mismo. Esto a veces suponía una molestia para el rubio, como ahora.

-Granger no tiene nada que ver.- Malfoy buscó su varita para avivar las llamas, se estaba congelando en aquella estúpida mazmorra.

-Yo creo que alguien esta celoso de la Comadreja.- Blaise sonrió ante el evidente fastidio de Malfoy y la expresión de sorpresa de Pansy.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso te atrae la sangre sucia Granger?- Pansy se había puesto de pie frente a Draco, para obligarlo a mirarla a los ojos.

Aprovechando que tenía la varita en su mano Draco la utilizó para hacer volar a Parkinson hasta el sillón más cercano y hacer que el sillón en el que Blaise se encontraba cómodamente sentado cayera hacia atrás, arrastrando al moreno al suelo. Con una carcajada, Draco se dirigió a su habitación donde tenía pensado pasar el resto del día hasta que se hiciera la hora de ir a por Granger a la biblioteca. Parecía bastante patético, pero era mejor que soportar las preguntas de sus amigos sobre algo que él mismo no podía explicar.

La única razón lógica por la cual la imagen de Granger con el pobretón había logrado fastidiarle el día eran celos. Pero no podía entender por qué él, Draco Malfoy, estaba sintiendo eso. Nunca le había sucedido. Nunca. Ninguna mujer le interesó lo suficiente como para hacerlo sentir celos y ahora Granger con sus estúpidos libros y sus estúpidos amigos venía a arruinar un perfecto domingo.

Recordaba haber sentido algo parecido a lo que sentía ahora con Parkinson. Ellos eran pequeños y se encontraban en la sala común, estudiando. En realidad, Malfoy intentaba explicarle a la pelinegra algunas propiedades de los ingredientes del Veritaserum. Pociones no era una materia en la que ella fuera muy destacada. Un chico se había acercado y se había sentado junto a ella en el sillón, e intentaba sacarle conversación. Parkinson no le prestaba mucha atención, concentrada en sus deberes, solo le respondía cortésmente lo que el niño preguntaba. Era evidente que aquel bastardo estaba estorbando a su amiga, por lo que Malfoy caballerosamente se lo quitó de encima con un _Petrificus Totalus_. Le explicó a Pansy que aquel individuo permanecería petrificado hasta que ella terminara sus deberes y luego podrían conversar tranquilamente. No recordaba mucho de aquel momento, solo el inmenso fastidio que le generaba el patán inmiscuyéndose en la conversación y haciendo que Pansy no prestara atención a sus explicaciones.

No conservaba ningún otro recuerdo de una sensación parecida. La única mujer constante en su vida, además de su madre y su tía, era Parkinson y ella había tenido varios novios y amigos, pero ninguno despertaba en el aquel fuego que consumía sus entrañas como le había sucedido en el desayuno. Definitivamente algo andaba mal si una sonrisa de Granger hacia otro hombre provocaba que él se quedara encerrado en su habitación todo el día. Pero no se le ocurría ninguna otra solución, salvo, por supuesto, asesinar a Weasley, que no era muy conveniente. Granger lo odiaría y podía ir a Azkabán. Y próximamente tendría muchas razones para ir preso, por lo que no necesitaba una más.

Harto de darle tantas vueltas al asunto de Granger, decidió darse una ducha, aun estaba vestido con el uniforme de Quidditch y estaba lleno de barro. Con un suspiro de resignación se dirigió al baño, esperando que el agua lo ayude a relajarse.

* * *

Había sido un día agotador. Primero había desayunado con sus amigos en el Gran Comedor. Luego había ido con Ginny a dar un paseo por los jardines del castillo, escuchando como la pelirroja hablaba sin parar de Harry, su amor imposible, e intentando darle los mejores consejos que se le ocurrían, que no eran muchos, porque ella poco sabía sobre hombres, a pesar de conocer muy bien a Harry. También había ido junto a Harry y Ron a visitar a Hagrid, que los recibió con una sonrisa y los invitó a tomar el té en su cabaña. Cuando volvieron al castillo ya estaba oscureciendo y hacía frio. Recordó que Ron caballerosamente le había cedido su capa al verla encogerse con una ráfaga de viento y ella se había sonrojado tanto que tuvo que ocultar su cara de la vista de sus amigos. Al llegar al dormitorio de las chicas había decidido darse un baño antes de ir finalmente a la biblioteca, donde se encontraba ahora, buscando un libro de Pociones y esperando a Ron.

Faltaba una hora para que cerrara la biblioteca, pero ese no era problema para Hermione. Madame Pince había sido muy amable y, en secreto, le había obsequiado una llave para que ella pudiera entrar cuando quisiera, por ser la alumna más cuidadosa con sus preciados libros.

Gran parte de la biblioteca se encontraba a oscuras, a excepción del escritorio de Madame Pince y donde se encontraba ella, por lo que no vio a Malfoy acercarse, hasta que lo tuvo a pocos metros. De repente, su "tranquila noche de estudio" se convirtió en algo muy lejano en su mente. Sabía que Malfoy solo podía encontrarse allí por una razón: molestarla. Y no se iría hasta lograr su objetivo. Hermione suspiró antes de dirigirle la palabra, armándose de paciencia.

-Malfoy ¿se puede saber qué haces aquí?- el rubio le dedico una media sonrisa.

-¿Desde cuando debo darte explicaciones sobre mi comportamiento a ti, Granger?- indagó, terminando de acercarse a la castaña.

-Desde que perturbas mi paz.- estúpido Malfoy, estaba haciendo que perdiera los estribos cada vez con más facilidad.

-Pues debo ser muy encantador para que mi sola presencia logre alterarte de tal forma, sabelotodo.- el slytherin se había apoyado en la estantería, de brazos cruzados, sonriendo y mirándola a los ojos.

-Tú estas muy lejos de ser encantador, hurón.- Hermione decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era ignorarlo, por lo que tomó su libro y dirigiéndose a su mesa agregó:- y tu presencia no me altera de ninguna forma, no te sientas tan especial.

Por alguna razón, aquel comentario le recordó a Malfoy la escenita del desayuno, cuando la vio con Weasley. El recuerdo de ese momento generó que apretara los puños. ¿Así que su presencia no la alteraba? Él iba a hacer que eso cambie fácilmente. Si se tratara de otra chica lo haría esa misma noche, pero al tratarse de Granger debía ser muy cuidadoso con su trabajo. Inspiró hondo y tomando un libro cualquiera fue a sentarse junto a la gryffindor.

-Si no te altero supongo que no te molestará que estudie a tu lado ¿verdad, Granger?- Hermione levantó los ojos de su libro y le dedicó una fugaz mirada, analizando su posición, junto a ella en el banco.

-Para nada, puedes hacer lo que quieras, eres una persona libre y la biblioteca es para todos.- volvió a dirigir su mirada al libro y murmuró:- espero que a ti no te afecte la presencia de Ron, pues lo estoy esperando para estudiar.

-No creo que el pobretón se alegre mucho de ver que te encuentras acompañada en su "cita".- murmuró Malfoy en respuesta, con desprecio.

Hermione se imagino lo desastrosa que podía llegar a ser esa situación. Ron llegando a la biblioteca y encontrando a Hermione fraternizando con el enemigo. Se repetiría nuevamente su pelea de cuarto año, cuando Hermione se relacionaba con Víktor y Ron le tildaba de traidora cada vez que podía.

Parecía que Malfoy había venido expresamente a perturbarla, por lo que dedujo que no se iría pronto. O al menos no se iría antes de que Ron llegara.

Decidió que lo mejor sería cancelarle a Ron y pensar una buena explicación para darle al día siguiente.

-No es una cita y ya déjame en paz, intento estudiar. Le enviaré una nota a Ron diciendo que no venga, solo puede traer problemas si tu insistes en estar pegado a mi como una lapa.

Malfoy sonrió y observó la cubierta del libro que había tomado al azar: "_Todo Sobre los Bezoares". _Ya lo había leído, pero lo abrió de todos modos y repasó rápidamente sus páginas, mientras Granger escribía una pequeña nota y la hacía desaparecer con su varita. Intentó ignorar el instinto asesino hacia Weasley y también la sensación de felicidad infinita que le generó saber que Granger cancelaria la "cita". A los pocos minutos ya se había aburrido de leer aquel libro por lo que volvió su mirada hacia la castaña. Tenía el ceño fruncido y sus ojos se movían de un lado a otro mientras leía a gran velocidad. El rubio sonrió al notar este detalle, no por nada la llamaban "traga libros". Su labio inferior, que era más grande que el superior, estaba algo rojo en la comisura, ella acostumbraba morderlo cuando estaba concentrada. Llevaba una simple blusa blanca, que permitió a Draco ver algo de lo que era consciente desde principio de año: que Granger tenía excelentes pechos. Siempre pensó que era un desperdicio, sin nadie que los "aprovechara", pero ahora podía visualizarse él mismo disfrutando de su redondez. Solo sería cuestión de tiempo. Llevaría mas trabajo de lo normal, pero Granger era una chica, tarde o temprano encontraría la forma de hacerla caer y no tendría que preocuparse por aquellos rufianes quepretendían acercarse a ella.

Dirigió su mirada nuevamente a los ojos de Granger, que se encontraban fijos en algún punto de la hoja. Ella era consciente de que él la estaba observando hacía varios minutos. Malfoy sonrió. Había logrado que la gryffindor no pudiera seguir el hilo de su tan interesante lectura.

Un detalle llamó su atención. Malfoy tardó varios segundos en darse cuenta a qué se debía el júbilo que estaba sintiendo en su interior, aquella extraña sensación de victoria: Granger se había sonrojado. Y no era debido al enojo, ni a la ira. Granger estaba sonrojada porque él la ponía nerviosa, su mirada la ponía nerviosa ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Qué había sucedido con aquella Hermione que no podía detectar la mirada de un hombre ni aunque estuviera a un centímetro de su nariz? ¿Por qué, de repente, era consciente de la mirada de Malfoy sobre ella? Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Eso debía significar algo. Probablemente la castaña, muy en el fondo, se sentía atraída por él. Y eso era un punto a su favor.

-¿Qué miras?- Granger había interrumpido el silencio y lo miraba, nerviosa.

-A ti.- respondió Malfoy llanamente.

-¿Por qué?- Hermione había alzado las cejas, señal de que comenzaba a irritarse nuevamente.

-Porque me apetece, Granger ¿acaso te afecta?- el tono burlón de Malfoy le recordó a Hermione su anterior conversación, en la que ella le había asegurado que su presencia no le afectaba. No podía dar el brazo a torcer.

Orgullosamente Hermione dirigió nuevamente sus ojos al libro que tenía en sus manos y, antes de continuar leyendo, respondió:

-Para nada, Malfoy, puedes _admirar_ todo lo que quieras.- y sus labios formaron una media sonrisa, idéntica a las que él siempre le dedicaba.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. A veces Hermione podía ser tan… Slytherin.

19


	2. Chapter 2

Una nueva semana comenzaba en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. El odiado y poco ansiado lunes había llegado y para los alumnos de Séptimo Año parecía no tener fin. Los alumnos de Gryffindor, tanto como los de Slytherin detestaban los lunes. Se veían obligados a compartir dos horas de Pociones con un cada vez más grasiento y huraño Snape y dos horas de Transformaciones con McGonagall, quien cada día se mostraba más exigente y menos piadosa.

Llevaban menos de cuarenta minutos de clase con Snape. Se respiraba una atmosfera de histeria, cansancio y tensión que cada vez era más densa e insoportable. El profesor les había ordenado que realizaran, sin consultar en sus manuales, el Filtro de Muertos en Vida, argumentando que ya debían saberse sus ingredientes y su modo de preparación de memoria desde hacia dos años, cuando les había ordenado preparar una redacción sobre el mismo.

Al escuchar la consigna Hermione pudo ver a su amigo pelirrojo palidecer hasta tomar un tono verdoso y a Harry suspirar frustrado, se encontraba sentada entre sus dos amigos, quienes le dirigían miradas de terror y desconcierto mal disimuladas. Era evidente que ellos no tenían ni idea de cómo preparar aquella poción. Ella había tenido suerte, ya que hacia un par de semanas había releído un libro de pociones en la biblioteca, para matar el tiempo mientras ellos se encontraban en uno de los tantos entrenamientos de Quidditch y, en aquel libro, se encontraba detallado el procedimiento de creación del filtro, junto con los ingredientes correspondientes. Les susurró a Harry y Ron que no se preocupen, que ella sabía como hacerla, podían seguir sus pasos. Ambos muchachos la miraron como si ella fuera un vaso de agua en medio del más árido desierto. Pero el profesor Snape estaba siempre un paso por delante de sus alumnos.

-Esta demás agregar que deben cambiar sus puestos, para desgracia del señor Weasley, quien seguramente pretendía obtener ayuda de Granger.- dijo el profesor, arrastrando las palabras aun mas que el mismo Draco Malfoy, apenas moviendo sus labios, haciendo pausas para que fuera evidente su desagrado por los integrantes del Trío Dorado.- Señorita Granger, hágame el favor de tomar sus cosas y sentarse junto a Malfoy; Zabini, tu te sentaras junto a Weasley; Potter junto a Bullstrode- esta vez Harry no pudo disimular la mueca de verdadero horror que se formó en su rostro al oír con quien debía sentarse- Parkinson, Brown…- el profesor continuó asignando parejas por algunos minutos mas, pero Hermione ya no lo escuchaba, al girarse para dirigirse al asiento de Malfoy, en lugar de encontrar una mueca despectiva, que es lo que se esperaría del rubio, se encontró con un Malfoy sonriente, que la esperaba cruzado de brazos y con un brillo malicioso en los ojos que no auguraba nada bueno. Y aun quedaba una hora para que finalizara la clase.

-Granger.- la saludo Malfoy cuando tomó asiento junto a él.

-Malfoy.- contestó Hermione cortante.

Decidida a ignorar al rubio y su sonrisa de "yo se algo que tu no" tomó su caldero y encendió el fuego con la varita. Luego dedicó varios minutos a preparar los ingredientes de memoria, murmurando para sí, tratando de no olvidarse de nada. Era verdaderamente difícil, se preguntó cómo lo estarían llevando sus amigos. Dirigió la vista hacia Ronald y lo descubrió sentado mirando un punto indefinido detrás del pizarrón, era evidente que no tenia ni idea de cómo empezar. De vez en cuando echaba un vistazo hacia Zabini, pero éste no parecía tener muy en claro los pasos a seguir para preparar esta poción y Ron suspiraba resignado, ni siquiera podía copiarse. "_Al menos Zabini lo intenta, Ron, podrías hacer lo mismo" _pensó Hermione. Recordó su conversación de esa mañana con el pelirrojo. Él le había preguntado por qué había cancelado su encuentro en la biblioteca y ella, nerviosa, había respondido que madame Pince no estaba de humor esa noche, por lo que no quería tentar a la suerte permaneciendo hasta tan tarde en la biblioteca con alguien que no tenía el "permiso especial". Se sintió mal por mentirle a su amigo y haberse quedado justamente haciendo lo que dijo que no haría con Ron, con Malfoy. Se dijo a si misma que era lo mejor y que solo estaba evitando problemas.

Al ver que a Ron comenzaban a pesarle los ojos y parpadeaba cada vez mas lentamente Hermione soltó un bufido, exasperada. Decidió ver como iba Harry. El panorama en el pupitre de su cicatrizado amigo lucía mejor, había encendido el fuego y estaba aplastando los colmillos de serpiente, que era el primer paso. Satisfecha, volvió los ojos hacia Malfoy, sintiendo curiosidad aunque sabiendo de antemano que el rubio era más que experto en pociones, casi un fanático.

El slytherin la ignoraba completamente, inmerso en la preparación de sus ingredientes. Sus largos y delgados dedos se movían con agilidad, cortando, aplastando, separando. Parecía encerrado en una burbuja, su propia burbuja, ya que ella llevaba varios minutos observándolo fijamente sin que el pareciera percatarse. Verlo tan concentrado de alguna forma extraña logró enternecerla, no había en su rostro rastros de superioridad o suficiencia, estaba simplemente serio, atento a sus tareas. Era muy… competente. Solo en cuanto a las pociones se refiere, claro está.

Hermione buscó ajenjo entre sus ingredientes y luego de comprobar la temperatura del caldero comenzó a arrojar dentro aquellos que ya tenía preparados, en el exacto orden que recordaba. Revolvió primero de izquierda a derecha, esperando a que ésta tome el color negro que debe tener en la etapa intermedia. Cuando obtuvo el resultado que esperaba sonrió satisfecha y pagada de si misma. Cortó las raíces de valeriana y las dejó caer dentro de la poción, revolviendo y esperando que esta tome un tono lila.

-Granger, recuerda revolver siete veces a la izquierda.

Hermione dio un respingo. Se había olvidado por completo de su excéntrico compañero de banco. Sonrojada, se dio cuenta de que estuvo a punto de echar a perder la poción, ya que solo había revuelto cuatro veces. Al parecer Malfoy no estaba tan ensimismado en su tarea, ya que notó su pequeño error. "_Que controlador"_ pensó la gryffindor.

-Gracias, Malfoy, casi lo olvidaba.- susurró Hermione, buscando a Snape con la mirada, temiendo que descubra la pequeña "ayuda" de Malfoy.

-Lo sé.

Hermione asintió y ambos continuaron con su trabajo. Esta vez la castaña prestando más atención y tratando de recordar cada minúsculo detalle, para evitar que Malfoy tuviera que volver a intervenir en la preparación de su poción.

Al terminar, ambas mezclas tenían el color del agua cristalina que se suponía que debían tener si la preparación fuera correcta. Hermione observó a Ron, que dormía con la boca abierta, casi cayendo sobre el hombro de Zabini, quien, a su vez, revolvía desesperadamente su caldero, que contenía líquido color moco. La poción de Harry tenía un tono gris, como si fuera agua sucia, no estaba TAN mal, pero era la clase de errores por los que Snape desaprobaba a sus alumnos para luego encargarles una redacción del mismo largo que sus propios cuerpos.

La clase duró otros veinte minutos. En los cuales la mayoría de los alumnos recibía los regaños y comentarios despectivos del profesor. Ron había sido castigado por dormir y Harry había sido humillado por varios minutos, con comentarios del estilo "_parece que el elegido no es tan brillante, después de todo" _y _"si tu inteligencia fuera tan grande como tu ego, Potter, esta poción me haría desmayarme con solo olerla"._ Hermione sintió como le hervía la sangre en las venas y cerró los puños, conteniéndose para no replicar, ya les habían bajado suficientes puntos. Se alegró de que Harry se limitara a mirar sus zapatos y no respondiera ante las provocaciones de Snape, como solía hacer.

Felicitó a Malfoy por su perfecta poción y no emitió ningún comentario sobre la de Hermione, a la que solo le dedicó una breve mirada, con gesto asqueado. A ella no le importaba, mientras no tuviera motivos para seguir restándoles puntos.

Malfoy comenzó a recoger sus cosas, por lo cual ella hizo lo mismo, ambos en silencio, esperando a que Snape se decida a dejarlos ir. Aun quedaban un par de compañeros más. Decidió ocupar ese tiempo haciendo mentalmente una lista de las cosas que tenia para hacer esa tarde. Estaba anotando una rápida visita a la sección prohibida, a pedido de Harry, cuando una blanquecina mano posada en su muslo la hizo dar un respingo y casi caerse del banco. Permaneció inmóvil mientras Snape la miraba interrogante, olfateando una oportunidad. Cuando el profesor desvió la mirada, Hermione observó fijamente a Malfoy, con una ceja alzada, quien parecía no estar enterado de que su fría mano estaba deslizándose por el muslo de Hermione como si fuera de su propiedad. El rubio tenía la mirada al frente, una media sonrisa y jugueteaba con su varita en la otra mano.

Hermione llego a preguntarse si acaso Malfoy había ingerido alguno de los ingredientes por accidente y esto le hubiera provocado alucinaciones, puesto que no encontraba una explicación lógica al comportamiento del slytherin.

-Malfoy ¿se puede saber qué estas haciendo?- Hermione intentó que su tono fuera lo mas bajo posible, pero estaba tan escandalizada que fue unas octavas mas alto de lo esperado y tuvo que volver su mirada rápidamente hacia el profesor. Por suerte, no se había dado por enterado, estaba examinando la poción de Lavender, quien parecía a punto de echarse a llorar.

-¿A qué te refieres, Granger?- Malfoy ahora la miraba a los ojos, con aquella sonrisa suya que lograba exasperarla hasta límites insospechados. Con que pensaba hacerse el tonto ¿eh?

-Me refiero a tu mano, hurón.- Hermione estaba que echaba humo por las orejas.

-¿Cuál de las dos, Granger? Tendrás que ser mas especifica.- _"esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto ¿qué se cree el estúpido hurón? ¿Acaso perdió la cabeza?" _exclamó mentalmente Hermione, ante el descaro de su compañero de banco.

-La que tienes sobre mi pierna, Malfoy ¡quítala!- dicho esto, la castaña intentó empujar aquella invasiva mano, pero no se movió del lugar, al parecer Malfoy estaba esperando esa reacción.

-La verdad es que me apetece dejarla ahí, eres muy cálida.- Malfoy le regalo otra de sus sonrisas y luego dirigió la vista al frente. Dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta formando una perfecta o.

Se sentía completamente descolocada, Malfoy no solo la estaba tocando, sino que lo estaba haciendo conscientemente porque "le apetecía" y porque ella era "cálida".

Hermione decidió que no estaba para bromas y se puso de pie, haciendo caer la mano del rubio y tomando el resto de las cosas se dirigió al armario, donde se dedicó a guardar lentamente cada uno de los ingredientes, una excusa para alejarse del acosador slytherin con el que le había tocado sentarse.

Aguardó allí, simulando guardar cosas en las estanterías hasta que el profesor dio por terminada la clase.

Se dirigió a su puesto y tomó su bolso rápidamente, sin dirigir siquiera una mirada a Malfoy y salió de la clase. Dirigiéndose a toda velocidad a la biblioteca, su refugio.

* * *

Granger había escapado como alma que lleva el diablo. La verdad él también estaba bastante confundido. No había podido controlarse. Había tenido a Granger a su lado dos horas completas. La bruja llevaba falda. Una falda que dejaba ver sus piernas. Lucían tan suaves, tan tersas. A último momento le había importado un comino lo que podía llegar a pensar Granger y posó una mano en su pierna. La castaña por poco se cae de la silla, eso hizo reír a Malfoy. Pero al parecer le había disgustado su "caricia" y esa era la razón por la cual ahora se encontraba buscándola en la biblioteca. Sabía que se encontraría allí, debía encontrarse allí.

Vagó su mirada gris por entre las estanterías, pero no lograba divisar la ya conocida figura de Hermione. Se preguntó si la encontraría en la sección prohibida. Él tenía un permiso permanente, firmado por su padrino, el profesor Snape. Madame Pince le dio la llave, sin disimular su desagrado ante la idea de que Malfoy pudiera entrar y salir a la sección prohibida de su preciada biblioteca a su antojo.

Malfoy comenzó su cacería. La sección prohibida estaba oscura, muy oscura, pero no utilizaría _Lumos_ porque sabía que Granger se encontraba allí y no quería espantarla. Deambuló varios minutos por los pasillos, hasta que dio con ella.

Granger se encontraba de espaldas a él, con la varita en alto, iluminando los lomos de los libros, buscando el que necesitaba. Malfoy sonrió. Jamás se encontrarían tan solos como ahora. El resto de los alumnos estaría disfrutando el recreo que precede a la clase de Transformaciones y además, era la sección prohibida, tenía a Hermione Granger a su merced.

Se acercó sigilosamente y la tomó por el codo para girarla y apoyarla contra una estantería, esta vez no se escaparía. Granger chilló del susto, pero él fue rápido y le tapó la boca. Cuando vio que era él se tranquilizó y Malfoy liberó su boca, no sin antes lanzarle una mirada de advertencia para que no volviera a gritar.

-¿Qué sucede, Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Hermione, en un tono bajo de voz, no quería que los oyeran, estaban en una posición comprometedora. Ella contra la estantería y Malfoy a centímetros suyo, con ambos brazos apoyados cerca de su cabeza. Estaba atrapada.

-Vine a buscarte.- contestó él, llanamente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué te sucede últimamente? Estas actuando muy raro, Malfoy.- Hermione tenía razón, ella no entendía lo que le sucedía, porque nunca fue consciente de su obsesión por ella, de lo posesivo que era con ella. Él no lo había demostrado, hasta ahora. Luego de haberla visto sonreírle a Weasley sonrojada, todo había cambiado. Ya no quería ocultarlo más.

No podía ir directo al grano con Granger. Ella lo enviaría volando de un hechizo, o puñetazo, hasta las frías mazmorras de Slytherin. Debía ir despacio. Pero no sabía cómo. No quería ser "su amigo". Quería otra cosa. Quería más. El problema era que ellos no tenían relación alguna, aparte de sus constantes peleas. Eso tenía que cambiar.

-Vine a disculparme.- comenzó Draco, pasándose una mano por el cabello, señal de que estaba nervioso.- por lo de hoy, en la clase de Snape, no fue mi intención molestarte.

-Pues parecía que lo hacías muy conscientemente, si no fue tu intención molestarme, entonces ¿cuál era?- Granger no iba a dejarlo pasar, genial. Ahora le pedía explicaciones.

-No lo se, Granger. Simplemente sucedió, y ya me disculpé.- no le daría lo que quería, que ella averigüe sola lo que desee saber.

Hermione se quedó mirándole, buscando alguna respuesta en sus ojos. Alguna pista. Debía estar verdaderamente perdida. Él, de un día para el otro había decidido cambiar radicalmente su comportamiento hacia ella, pero ella nunca sospecharía todo lo que había detrás de ese cambio en su conducta. Tardaría mucho tiempo en descubrirlo, teniendo en cuenta lo avispada que es Granger con los hombres. Lo que le intrigaba era ¿qué sucedería cuando se revelara la verdad ante los ojos de la castaña? ¿Cómo actuaría cuando descubriera su ferviente obsesión por ella?

-De acuerdo. Disculpas aceptadas.- no parecía satisfecha, pero al menos había accedido a disculparlo. Malfoy se relajó visiblemente y bajó los brazos, liberándola. No quería irse, pero al parecer no tenía nada mas para decirle, ni motivos para encontrarse allí. Decidió distraerla:

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, en la sección prohibida?- Hermione pareció sorprendida con la pregunta. Le dirigió una mirada escrutadora, buscando segundas intenciones, al parecer, no las encontró.

-Buscando un libro que me pidió Harry, él no tiene permiso para estar aquí.

-Ya veo, así que eres algo así como su elfo doméstico.- sabía que ese comentario molestaría a la castaña, por lo que le dirigió una sonrisa conciliadora, para que entienda que lo decía en broma.

-No, Malfoy, soy algo así como su amiga, dudo que estés familiarizado con relaciones de ese tipo.- _"que lengua viperina, Granger"_ pensó Malfoy, sonriendo para sus adentros.

-Estoy relacionado con muchos tipos de relaciones, Granger.- le dirigió una mirada seductora, para que entienda a qué se estaba refiriendo. La vio sonrojarse (señal de que milagrosamente había captado la indirecta) y volvió a sentir ese inexplicable júbilo que lo asaltaba cuando esto sucedía gracias a él.- tengo amigos, de eso puedes estar segura.

-Yo diría que Crabbe y Goyle son más bien tus guardaespaldas. Eso no es amistad.- Granger le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa, seguía provocándolo.

-No me refería a ellos. Y para guardaespaldas ya tenemos a la Comadreja y a San Potter, que, al parecer, no pueden despegarse de ti ni para ir al baño.- si le gustaba provocarlo, que se atenga a las consecuencias.

-¡No los llames así! Y, para tu información, son completamente capaces de ir al baño sin mí, y de muchas otras cosas más.

-Me alegra saberlo, Granger. Pero, sinceramente, no podría estar menos interesado en las pocas capacidades de tus guardaespaldas. Estoy mas interesado en las tuyas.- Malfoy miró a Hermione de arriba abajo, viendo su expresión pasmada, satisfecho por cómo había desviado la conversación hacia terrenos mas interesantes.

-¿A qué te refieres, Malfoy? No te sigo.- Granger lo miraba cruzada de brazos, una pequeña ventana sobre sus cabezas le iluminaba el rostro, lleno de duda y desconfianza. Su varita seguía emanando luz, pero ella parecía haberlo olvidado.

Malfoy se acercó unos pasos, haciendo que ella retrocediera hasta chocar nuevamente con la estantería. Sus ojos color avellana estaban desmesuradamente abiertos, tal vez por el temor de estar sola en un pasillo de la sección prohibida con él, tal vez por la expectación. No interesaba. Él apoyo nuevamente ambos brazos a los costados del cuerpo de la gryffindor, rodeándola, para que no pudiera escapar. Hermione tragó saliva.

-Dime, Granger ¿sabes besar?

La expresión de Granger en ese momento era algo que Malfoy atesoraría en sus recuerdos por el resto de sus días. No tenía desperdicio.

La castaña estaba lívida, con los labios formando una fina y prieta línea. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, amenazando con salirse de sus orbitas. Era evidente que su pregunta la había descolocado.

-No es de tu incumbencia, Malfoy.- respondió, con un hilo de voz.

-Oh, verás, Granger. En eso te equivocas. Tengo pensado besarte, incontables veces, por lo cual, para mí es de suma importancia saber si tu ya sabes besar o tendré que enseñarte a hacerlo.

Las mejillas de Granger nunca habían estado tan rojas. Sus ojos, aun más abiertos que antes, si es que eso era posible, transmitían la confusión que sentía ante su declaración. Malfoy la miró interrogante, haciéndole saber que estaba esperando una respuesta.

-Mi-mira…Malfoy, no sé qué has bebido o quién te ha lanzado un _confundus_, pero creo que deberías ir a la enfermería.

Draco lanzó una carcajada. Hermione creía que estaba hechizado, o borracho. Al parecer, para Granger era imposible que él quisiera besarla conscientemente. Se imaginaba las razones. No le quedaba otra alternativa que demostrarle cuán consciente estaba en ese momento, para que no le quedaran dudas.

Lentamente, dirigió su mano hacia el rostro de la castaña, quien continuaba mirándolo con incredulidad. Con el dorso de la mano acarició una de sus mejillas, haciéndola pestañear, confundida. Tomó un mechón rebelde que se había escapado de su coleta y lo colocó detrás de la oreja de la joven, generándole un escalofrío. Sonrió complacido al ver la reacción que le generaba con un simple roce.

Llevó su otra mano debajo de la barbilla de Hermione y, con el dedo índice, le obligo a elevar el rostro. Acercando sus labios y haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Acercó su rostro al de ella, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran, una y otra vez, acariciándola. Luego, pegó su frente a la de ella y la observó. Granger había cerrado los ojos. Eso significaba que estaba disfrutando, pero él quería más. Quería besarla, quería demostrarle lo que provocaba en él.

Llevó sus labios a los de ella y comenzó a rozarlos. Primero uno, luego el otro. Estuvieron así varios segundos, sintiéndose y rozándose, pero cuando Hermione abrió la boca, dejando escapar un suspiro que olía a fresas, fue demasiado para Draco.

No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba más.

Se abalanzó sobre Granger y la empujó aun más contra la estantería, haciéndole soltar la varita por la brusquedad de su movimiento, razón por la cual quedaron casi a oscuras, a excepción de la poca luz solar que se filtraba por la pequeña y mugrienta ventana sobre sus cabezas.

Devoraba su boca como si se le fuera la vida en ello, y Hermione ¡le correspondía! Malfoy la apretó aun mas contra su cuerpo, atrapándola con sus caderas. Con una mano le sujetó el cabello, tirando suavemente de él para obligarla a levantar la cara y así poder besarla con más profundidad. Granger gimió, lo que le permitió a Malfoy aprovechar y meter su lengua en la boca de la castaña y recorrerla con pericia. La otra mano la había utilizado para rodear la pequeña cintura de la joven, de modo que sus cuerpos estuvieran completamente pegados.

Hermione acarició tímidamente la lengua de Malfoy con la suya. La verdad era que nunca la habían besado así. Su anterior experiencia dejaba mucho que desear comparada con lo que estaba viviendo ahora. Su lengua se unía a la de Malfoy en una danza de sensaciones y roces. Jamás había sentido algo así. Era como si el ambiente estuviera cargado de electricidad, como si ellos mismos estuvieran cargados de electricidad. Malfoy dominaba la situación, era quien guiaba el beso y quien la tenia completamente atrapada, no podría escapar ni aunque quisiera.

Draco levantó la mano que se encontraba en su cintura y le sujetó la mandíbula, para que no se moviera, estaba atrapada. Él continuaba besándola con pasión, con fuerza. Se apretó aun más contra ella y pudo sentir su erección contra su vientre. Malfoy estaba excitado, y eso lo generaba ella, Hermione Granger. No tenía sentido, pero ahora mismo no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ese beso, deseando, confundida, que nunca se acabara, ya que las nuevas sensaciones que le estaba generando Malfoy eran algo maravilloso, prohibido y delicioso.

"_Draco Malfoy me desea" "Draco Malfoy está besándome". _Estos eran los únicos pensamientos existentes en la mente de la gryffindor, abrumada por la sensualidad del beso que estaba recibiendo de parte de su rubio compañero.

Hasta el momento, sus brazos habían permanecido inmóviles a los costados de su cuerpo. Malfoy la había tomado por sorpresa y se había olvidado de la existencia de los mismos, concentrada como estaba en las atenciones del slytherin, o más bien abrumada. Lentamente y con timidez, apoyo las palmas de sus manos en el pecho del joven, sintiendo su corazón latir desbocado mientras él dejaba un camino de besos por su cuello y su barbilla, sujetando ahora con ambas manos su cintura.

Cuando Malfoy volvió a tomar su boca con desesperación, llevó sus manos al cabello del rubio y enterró sus dedos en el, disfrutando de su extrema suavidad. Se dio cuenta de que era algo que deseaba hacer hace mucho tiempo. Al parecer, esta caricia le agradaba a Malfoy, porque soltó una especie de gruñido y enterró aun mas sus dedos en la carne de su cintura, aumentando la velocidad del beso.

Ambos tuvieron que detenerse a respirar, ya que el oxigeno les estaba faltando. Malfoy la miraba con sus ojos grises oscurecidos ¿por el deseo, tal vez? Mientras ella sentía agolparse la sangre en sus mejillas, sonrojándose, acomodó detrás de su oreja el mismo mechón de cabello que había acomodado previamente Malfoy, que había vuelto a escapar en la fogosidad del beso. Luego intentó por todos los medios evitar la ardiente mirada del rubio, ya que generaba en ella sensaciones muy confusas.

El único sonido que inundaba aquel oscuro pasillo era el de sus jadeantes respiraciones.

Hermione inspiró hondo, intentando, aparentemente, relajarse. Luego clavó su mirada en los ojos de Malfoy y, dándole un empujón en el pecho para que soltara su cintura, tomó su bolso del suelo y salió corriendo de allí, huyendo de él por segunda vez en lo que iba del día.

Y ni siquiera eran las diez de la mañana.

Malfoy suspiró. Debió imaginarse alguna reacción así de parte de la gryffindor. Estaba algo decepcionado, ya que creía que no sucedería, por la forma en que ella le devolvió el beso. Para ser una leona, no era tan valiente., teniendo en cuenta que había salido huyendo despavorida como una cobarde.

Algo en el suelo llamó su atención. Se agachó y recogió la varita de Granger. Debía habérsele caído al suelo cuando él la besó.

Ahora Granger no tendría otra alternativa que acercarse voluntariamente a él si quería recuperarla. Al parecer la suerte estaba de su lado, era prácticamente imposible que una persona tan responsable y cuidadosa como ella se olvidara un objeto tan preciado como lo es una varita.

Con una sonrisa de extrema satisfacción, la guardó en el bolsillo interior de su túnica y se dirigió a su clase de Transformaciones. Donde podría observar en primera fila la desesperación de la gryffindor cuando no encontrara su preciada varita.

* * *

Hermione se encontraba en primera fila, como siempre ocurría en la clase de Transformaciones, ya que era impartida por McGonagall, a quien ella admiraba mucho y se esforzaba por impresionar.

A su lado se encontraba Harry, quien la había mirado con extrañeza al encontrarla corriendo en medio del pasillo que llevaba al aula, como si el mismísimo Voldemort la estuviera siguiendo, completamente despeinada y desarreglada. Le había preguntado qué le sucedía, pero ella se limitó a mascullar algo como "demasiado para hacer en la biblioteca" y le había tomado del brazo, obligándolo a entrar al aula lo más rápido posible.

Ron aun no había llegado, lo cual Hermione agradeció secretamente, porque aunque no era tan intuitivo como Harry, solía inmiscuirse en sus asuntos y hacer demasiadas preguntas si algo no lo convencía. Y en esos momentos Hermione no se encontraba preparada para inventar excusas persuasivas, con lo alterada e inquieta que estaba.

Luego de sacar apresuradamente pergamino, pluma y tinta de su bolso, evitando mirar hacia atrás, por si se encontraba con un par de orbes grises que estaba determinada a ignorar, fijó su vista en el frente, esperando a que terminara de llegar el resto de los alumnos de Gryffindor y Slytherin.

Harry le dirigía miradas de reojo, seguramente confundido por la extraña actitud de Hermione. Ella lo ignoró también, ya encontraría luego el momento para darle alguna patética excusa que lo deje satisfecho. En este momento tenía otras preocupaciones.

La profesora entró al aula y se hizo el silencio. Hermione pudo oír resonar sus zapatos mientras se dirigía por el pasillo entre los pupitres hacia su escritorio, donde depositó cuidadosamente un libro y su sombrero de punta, que le recordó a Hermione al sombrero seleccionador, aunque el de McGonagall era mucho menos viejo y, por supuesto, no tenía vida.

La profesora recorrió el aula con la mirada, Hermione sintió que alzaba las cejas sorprendida cuando sus ojos se posaron sobre ella y, con pánico, se imagino cual debía ser su aspecto en estos momentos. Despeinada y desarreglada. Y todo por culpa de las manos de Malfoy.

Con las mejillas ardiendo, Hermione aprovechó el momento en el que McGonagall se giraba para escribir algo en el pizarrón con su varita y tanteó sus bolsillos buscando la suya propia, para acomodar su estado con un pequeño e imperceptible hechizo.

La castaña dio un respingo en su asiento cuando se percato de que su varita había desaparecido. Con la respiración agitada, e ignorando la, nuevamente interrogante, mirada de Harry, se giró para revolver desesperadamente su bolso en busca de su preciada varita. Olvidándose de su anterior determinación de evitar cierta mirada gris, que prontamente comenzó a quemarle, como llamándola.

Cuando estuvo segura de que no se encontraba en el bolso, alzó lentamente la mirada. No se había equivocado. Malfoy, en el último pupitre, junto a Parkinson, tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Su rostro estaba adornado por aquella sonrisa socarrona que le decía "yo se algo que tu no".

Hermione entreabrió los labios, dándose cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Lo más probable era que Malfoy tuviera la varita en su poder. Y esa era la razón de la sonrisa secreta que le estaba regalando. Ella había huido de él en la biblioteca y tenía decidido ignorarlo rotundamente el resto del día, pero ahora se veía obligada a hablarle para pedirle que le devolviera su varita.

Alzó la barbilla, orgullosa, y se giró bruscamente. "_No le daré lo que quiere_" pensó Hermione mientras remojaba la pluma con innecesaria fuerza en el tintero y comenzaba a anotar en su pergamino los pasos a seguir para realizar el hechizo _Homorfus_, que hacía que los hombres lobo regresen a su forma humana por unos instantes. Hermione pensó que le podría llegar a servir en algún momento, teniendo en cuenta lo allegados que eran ella y sus amigos al profesor Lupin. Agradeció mentalmente que sea un hechizo que no pudieran poner en práctica, porque no sabría qué decir cuando la profesora le preguntara por qué no estaba realizando el hechizo y por qué no tenía varita.

Trató de prestar atención e ignorar el calor que le generaba en la nuca la mirada de Malfoy. Nunca más volvería a sentarse delante de él. No le interesaba lo que piensen los profesores. En adelante, se sentaría en el último de los asientos, con uno de sus amigos a cada lado.

Minutos después, un pequeño papel se materializó cerca de su mano derecha. Esta vez, Hermione se contuvo de dar un respingo, porque no quería que Harry se diera cuenta. Ya había tenido suficiente suerte ocultando rápidamente el papel con su mano, evitando que el niño que vivió le pregunte de qué se trataba.

Cuidando que Harry no mirara, llevo el papel debajo de la mesa, oculto de su inquisidora mirada, y lo desenrolló. En pulcra y estilizada caligrafía estaba escrita una única pregunta:

"_¿Qué estarías dispuesta a hacer para recuperar tu varita, Granger?"_

Hermione contuvo un bufido de frustración. Malfoy tenía su varita y se aprovecharía de la situación como la serpiente que era. ¿Por qué no podía ser una persona normal y devolvérsela sin pedir nada a cambio? Era evidente que lo que él pediría a cambio de la varita sería algo, como mínimo, indecoroso. Se imaginó que el papel estaba encantado para que regresara a su dueño en cuanto ella escribiera una respuesta, porque ambos sabían que no poseía una varita como para poder enviarle la nota a su oxigenado destinatario. Tomó la pluma y escribió:

"_Dime tú qué estarías dispuesto a hacer para que McGonagall no te castigue por posesión de objetos ajenos, Malfoy."_

En el momento en que terminó de escribir, el papel se arrugó hasta desaparecer. Observó de reojo a Harry, que parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos. Agradeció en silencio la existencia de Ginny, que mantenía a su amigo en un estado de seminconsciencia, pensando en ella.

Cuando el papel volvió a materializarse cerca de su mano derecha, lo tomó y colocándolo debajo de la mesa, lo leyó.

"_¿Piensas acusarme, Granger? Buena suerte explicándole a esa vieja bruja cómo sabes que soy yo quien tiene tu varita, si es que realmente la tengo."_

Esta vez, Hermione no pudo evitar que una maldición se escapara de sus labios. Por fortuna, Harry no pareció escucharla. Mojó la pluma en su tintero, con violencia. Sabía que la única forma de recuperar la varita era ceder y permitirle a Malfoy dominar la situación.

"_Dime qué quieres, estúpido hurón."_

Hermione esperó haberse imaginado la risa proveniente del fondo del aula. O al menos deseó que no fuera la risa de Malfoy. Sentía la sangre recorrer sus venas a gran velocidad y tenía mucho calor. Estaba realmente frustrada.

"_Para empezar, controla tu lengua viperina, Granger. En otro momento te comunicaré qué debes hacer. Estoy intentando prestar atención, déjame en paz."_

No entendía cómo podía ser tan irritante. ¡Él le había enviado la nota! ¡Era él quien debía dejarla en paz a ella! Arrugó el estúpido papel y lo metió en su bolsillo. Se concentró en los últimos minutos de la clase, pidiéndole a Merlín que Malfoy no sea muy despiadado con ella a la hora de pedirle lo que desee a cambio de su varita.

Se preguntó cómo podía ser tan estúpida y se abofeteó mentalmente por el descuido de haber olvidado la varita en el suelo en su desesperada huida. Una pequeña vocecilla en su subconsciente le dijo que era casi imposible no cometer errores de ese tipo cuando acababas de ser besada por Draco Malfoy. Abofeteó mentalmente también a quien sea dueña de aquella irritante voz.

Hasta el momento había intentado mantener a raya todo pensamiento que tuviera que ver con ese beso. No tenía idea de por qué Malfoy la había besado. Tal vez haya querido gastarle una broma de mal gusto, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era haber respondido a su beso. Porque eso es lo que había hecho, lo había besado de igual manera que el la besaba a ella, como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Y ahora no había vuelta atrás. Tenía que enfrentarlo con la certeza de que se habían besado, sus labios se habían tocado, sus propias manos se habían enredado en el rubio cabello del slytherin y las manos de aquel chico habían comprimido la carne de sus caderas como si no quisiera soltarla nunca. Y nada, pero nada de eso tenía sentido alguno.

La clase se dio por terminada sin que ella supiera qué deberes les había encargado McGonagall para entregar la semana siguiente. Sorprendería a sus amigos preguntándoles sobre ello y probablemente debería darles alguna explicación. Pensó en utilizar la excusa de los EXTASIS, pero solo para ella estaban a la vuelta de la esquina y era bastante inverosímil que ya se hallara saturada por el estudio, teniendo en cuenta que las clases habían comenzado una semana atrás y ni siquiera habían anunciado públicamente quienes eran los Premios Anuales y Prefectos de ese año. Aunque a ella le había llegado su nota y su insignia de Premio Anual una semana antes del 1 de septiembre. Tampoco tenían el horario completamente organizado, aun faltaban clases que apuntar, que no habían podido agregarse debido a lo difícil que era que todos los profesores se pusieran de acuerdo con el itinerario.

Probablemente para fines de esa semana ya estaría todo debidamente organizado y le asignarían una sala común para compartir con el otro Premio Anual, cuya identidad desconocía, aunque tenía sospechas de que era Theodore Nott, de Slytherin, que siempre conseguía las mismas calificaciones que Hermione. O podía ser el patán de Cormac Mclaggen, quien a pesar de tener toda la apariencia de un estúpido descerebrado, tenía excelentes calificaciones, pero era poco probable que nombraran a dos miembros de una misma Casa. Malfoy era otra opción, pero su conducta dejaba bastante que desear como para recibir un honor como aquel.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que sus pensamientos volvían a dirigirse hacia el rubio y, sacudiendo la cabeza, intentó prestar atención a la conversación que tenía lugar a su alrededor, entre Harry y Ron, mientras caminaban por los pasillos hacia el Gran Salón para almorzar.

-… lo he visto, Ron, en el Mapa del Merodeador, no estoy mintiendo y tampoco me lo estoy imaginando.- ese era Harry, quien lucía bastante molesto intentando convencer de algo al pelirrojo.

-¿A quién has visto, Harry?- preguntó Hermione, buscando tener otra cosa en que pensar.

-¿Acaso no estabas escuchando, Hermione? ¡A Malfoy!- el corazón de la gryffindor dio un respingo. ¡Los habían visto! Ahora tendría que dar millones de explicaciones que aun no se había dado ni siquiera a si misma, no sabía por donde comenzar y su desesperación debió notársele en el rostro, porque Harry preguntó:- ¿te encuentras bien? Luces algo pálida- acto seguido rozó su mejilla con el pulgar, buscando devolverle el color.

-Ehr… sí, estoy bien ¿qué decías de Malfoy?

-Que he visto su nombre desaparecer del Mapa del Merodeador varias veces, por las noches, estoy seguro de que esta tramando algo y no creo que sea algo bueno, tal vez es una iniciación o…-Harry no había terminado de exponer su idea, que había dejado el interior de Hermione como si fuera de hielo, cuando Ron lo había interrumpido.

-Harry, es imposible, te digo que estas paranoico. Malfoy es un niño de mama, es imposible que Quien-tu-sabes tenga algún interés en él.

-Yo nunca he dicho que Malfoy fuera valioso a los ojos de Voldemort, puede serle útil desde otra perspectiva… Tal vez es una venganza contra Lucius, ya sabes, encargarle a Malfoy una misión imposible para que muera en el intento.- Hermione sentía que miles de agujas congeladas intentaban abrirse paso desde dentro de su piel. Se estremeció al imaginar a Malfoy muerto o terriblemente herido.

-Harry, dudo que Malfoy corra riesgo de muerte aquí en Hogwarts bajo la protección de Dumbledore y yo coincido con Ron en que probablemente estás paranoico. Solo es un estudiante de Séptimo Año ¿qué utilidad puede tener eso para Voldemort teniendo cientos de seguidores mucho mas experimentados?- Hermione no tenía idea de por qué estaba "defendiendo" a Malfoy, pero no había podido evitarlo, las palabras simplemente salieron de su boca. Tenía la sensación de que estaba intentando convencerse a sí misma, mas que a Harry.

-Ninguno de esos Mortífagos se encuentra dentro de Hogwarts, Hermione.

En eso Harry tenía razón y aunque su mente trabajó a toda velocidad para hallar una respuesta apropiada, no la encontró. Estaba ocupada intentando que el tumulto de sensaciones en su interior encontraran un orden y un sentido lógico. Todo había sucedido tan rápido. Primero Malfoy la besaba y luego su mejor amigo decía verlo desaparecer por las noches del Mapa del Merodeador. Eso solo podía significar dos cosas: o bien Malfoy había encontrado la forma de salir de Hogwarts sin autorización, o bien entraba en la Sala de Menesteres, que no se encontraba en el mapa. Se propuso averiguarlo.

El almuerzo ocurrió en un aturdidor silencio. Cada uno estaba inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones. Hermione tenía la impresión de que Harry estaba algo ofendido con ella y Ron por llevarle la contra en algo que a él le parecía tan lógico.

Hermione había tenido cuidado de sentarse de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin. No estaba de humor para enfrentar la mirada instigadora de Malfoy, aunque no sabía qué era más irritante, si tenerlo frente a ella enviándole miradas o sentir el calor de sus ojos clavados en su nuca durante todo el almuerzo, igual que en la clase. Debía trabajar en una forma de evadirlo, no podría concentrarse en nada con Malfoy pendiente de ella constantemente.

Apenas tocó su comida y cuando finalmente se dio por vencida, su estomago no parecía querer digerir ni una migaja de pan, se puso de pie y se encaminó a la biblioteca, deseando que Malfoy la siguiera para poder poner fin a todo el asunto de su varita.

El aroma a libros viejos y madera golpeó sus fosas nasales cuando ingresó en la estancia. Aspiró profundamente, permitiendo que el olor la relajara.

Ya en su estantería favorita y con "_Historia de Hogwarts"_ bajo el brazo, se dispuso a sentarse a leer mientras esperaba que Malfoy apareciera. Pero al parecer, no tendría que entretenerse, porque, cuando se había volteado, un par de orbes endemoniadamente plomizos la observaban fijamente. ¡Malfoy era muy silencioso! ¡Le había dado un susto de muerte!

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Draco, quitándole el libro de las manos con agilidad, para ojearlo él mismo.

-¿Y bien qué? Devuélveme mi libro, Malfoy.

-¿Ya has considerado qué estas dispuesta a hacer para recuperar tu adorada varita? Debes sentirte muy… indefensa.- dicho esto, comenzó a acercarse a ella, cual depredador, lentamente y con los ojos fijos en los de ella, evaluándola. Parecía poder percibir el miedo en Hermione. Y parecía estar disfrutándolo. Hermione, en vez de retroceder, afirmó su palma en el pecho de Draco, deteniendo su avance.

-Te equivocas, como de costumbre, Malfoy. Jamás me siento indefensa. Ahora hazme el favor de ir al grano y decirme qué demonios quieres a cambio de mi varita y que me dejes en paz.

-Alto ahí, Granger. Dejarte en paz no es parte de nuestro acuerdo. Solo la varita.- susurró Malfoy, quien había comenzado a trazar círculos con los dedos en la parte interior de su muñeca, por lo que Hermione tuvo que quitar su mano del pecho del rubio, si es que quería concentrarse en recuperar su varita.

-Dilo de una vez, no tengo todo el día.

-De acuerdo, quiero que me digas por qué huiste luego de haberme besado tan ardorosamente. Cualquiera hubiera creído que si hubiésemos tenido una cama cerca definitivamente tendría las sabanas más que revueltas en este momento.

Hermione no pudo más que observarlo con la boca abierta, completamente pasmada. Era el ser mas descarado, deslenguado, atrevido, desvergonzado, insolente. Tenía muchos adjetivos más que describían el enigma que era Draco Malfoy, pero en ese momento necesitaba desesperadamente de todo su cerebro para poder enfrentar la situación.

-Si digo que no lo sé ¿cuenta como una respuesta válida?

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza, sopesando su contestación, sin dejar de clavarle aquella mirada que le hacía sentirse desnuda.

-Muy bien, entonces respóndeme esto: si te beso ahora… ¿huirás?

¿Cada réplica de Malfoy iba a dejarla con el corazón en la boca? ¿Cómo podía ser tan directo? ¿Y por qué se obstinaba en preguntar cosas para las cuales ella no tenía respuesta? ¿Qué sucedería si Malfoy volvía a besarla? Era una posibilidad que no había considerado. Le había parecido tan descabellado que la besara una vez que no se imaginó que podría repetirse. ¿Quería que la besara? Iba a evitarse todo el rollo de mentirse a sí misma e iba a admitir que la primera vez le había gustado, porque nunca se había sentido así. Pero si volvían a besarse, conscientemente y de mutuo acuerdo, ¿en qué se convertían? ¿En amantes? ¿Amigos "con derechos"? o, por el contrario, Malfoy simplemente la besaría una vez mas y luego ¿se olvidaría de su existencia y solo se relacionaría con ella cuando se sentía aburrido y se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de una discusión con ella?

Eran demasiadas preguntas y dudas para las cuales no tenía respuesta ni tampoco tenía idea de dónde o cómo conseguir esas respuestas, puesto que en su cerebro indiscutiblemente no se encontraban y dudaba que existiera un libro titulado _"101 Maneras de Besar a un Malfoy y Sobrevivir en el Intento"._

-Granger, realmente no quiero interrumpir las, seguramente fascinantes, maquinaciones que están teniendo lugar en tu cabeza, pero me estas mirando con la boca abierta hace mas de cinco minutos y estoy comenzando a aburrirme ¿vas a responder?- Malfoy la trajo a la realidad chasqueando los dedos frente a sus ojos, sacándola de su ensimismamiento.

-No lo sé.

-¿No sabes si vas a responder o no sabes si huirás si te beso ahora?

-Ambas.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada. No era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír, ya otras veces se había carcajeado debido a las contestaciones que ella le proporcionaba. Pero era un sonido curioso. Hermione decidió que le agradaba.

-Ni que estuviera pidiéndote matrimonio, Granger, es solo un beso.- nuevamente Malfoy parecía querer acorralarla contra la estantería y ella se debatía entre sus deseos de empujarlo y largarse de allí corriendo o atraerlo y besarlo como lo había hecho en la sección prohibida.

Cuando sintió los lomos de los libros en su espalda y vio de reojo la mano de Malfoy depositando el libro que le había robado para luego apoyarla en un estante, atrapándola, recordó por qué se encontraba allí.

-Quiero mi varita.- susurró Hermione, a centímetros del rostro de Malfoy.

-Si te devuelvo tu varita ahora, no tendré más motivos para retenerte aquí conmigo, Granger. Y créeme, no tengo ningún deseo de que vuelvas a escapar.

Hermione sintió como un escalofrío la recorría de pies a cabeza. La forma de hablar del slytherin le ponía los pelos de punta. Su voz era un sonido bajo y grave, arrullador y murmurante. La tenía completamente atrapada. No se escaparía esta vez.

Esta vez el beso no la tomó por sorpresa, lo estaba esperando. Malfoy había acomodado aquel rebelde mechón que siempre se escapaba de la coleta detrás de su oreja y había aprovechado el movimiento para acariciar toda la extensión de su cuello con un dedo.

Luego dirigió esa misma mano a su nuca y sin mas preámbulos, la besó.

Los labios de Malfoy estaban fríos, como la primera vez que la había besado. Lo mismo ocurría con el resto del cuerpo del slytherin, cuando colocó sus manos en el cuello de Malfoy, lo sintió frio, al igual que las caricias que él le propinaba.

Le gustaba el efecto que causaba la temperatura corporal de Malfoy contra la suya, era una sensación agradable y arrebatadora.

Se dejó llevar y enterró los dedos de ambas manos en el cabello rubio de su nuca, generando que Malfoy gruñera contra sus labios y uniera completamente su cuerpo al de ella.

Las manos del platino descendieron hasta su cintura, deteniéndose allí un instante para contonearla y enterrar sus dedos en la carne de ella, para luego seguir camino a sus muslos, por donde deslizó sus dedos, hacia arriba y abajo, una y otra vez, generando que Hermione dejara escapar un gemido.

El gemido de Granger había provocado que Draco quisiera hacerla suya en la biblioteca, donde cualquiera podría descubrirlos, pero se contuvo.

Se sentía muy extraño, ninguna mujer había generado en él lo que generaba Granger con un beso. Se preguntó qué podría generarle Granger con más que un beso, pero al instante se arrepintió porque pensar en eso solo aumentó el deseo que sentía por ella.

Hermione estaba respondiendo nuevamente a su beso, lo que significaba que él debía despertar algo en ella también, si fuera de otra forma él se encontraría en este momento en la enfermería luego de que una muy ofendida Granger le diera su merecido.

Dirigió ambas manos al rostro de Granger y la besó mas lentamente esta vez, disfrutando de lo que generaba en él el simple roce de los labios de la gryffindor. Supo que estaba perdido y que no descansaría hasta que Hermione Granger fuera suya. No permitiría jamás que otro disfrute de lo que él estaba disfrutando en ese momento. Jamás.

Ambos se detuvieron para tomar aire, momento que Draco aprovechó para besar el cuello de Granger y mordisquear el comienzo de su hombro, lo que provocó otro gemido de parte de la castaña. _"Merlín, Granger, si vuelves a gemir así, no respondo de mí"_ pensó el rubio, mientras se separaba de Hermione y la observaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Debemos regresar a clases.- "_por supuesto, lo primero que Hermione Granger te dice luego de que la beses apasionadamente es que deben regresar a clases, maldita sabelotodo insufrible"._ Malfoy le regaló un gruñido de exasperación y rebuscó en su capa mientras respondía:

-Tú regresa a clases, Granger. Yo iré a mi habitación a darme una ducha muy fría.- dicho esto, Malfoy le entrego su varita a una sonrojada Hermione.

Granger tomó su varita como si se tratara de una serpiente, con mucha cautela y, mientras la guardaba en su capa, se giraba para irse murmurando un rápido "_gracias"_, para luego desaparecer con paso apresurado rumbo a sus clases.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste esta historia hasta ahora. Como se habrán dado cuenta, ocurre en séptimo año, Dumbledore sigue vivo y Draco (aparentemente) no es un mortífago. Creo que voy a continuar con la historia hasta un post-Howgarts, espero que me acompañen con sus comentarios, criticas, pensamientos, ya que es lo que alimenta mi creatividad y, por ende, la trama de esta historia.**

**Agradeceré sus reviews para saber si quieren continuar leyendo y enterarse de lo que sucederá entre Hermione y Draco esta vez. Los quiero!**

**MM**


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3

Hermione temía ser descubierta, puesto que no tenía ningún tipo de explicación razonable que justificara lo que estaba haciendo. Aun no había logrado siquiera excusar su comportamiento consigo misma, eso hubiera sido un comienzo. Pero en este momento no quería pensar, solo quería averiguar lo que Malfoy estaba tramando.

Había entrado a la habitación de los chicos, en su sala común, cuando todos dormían y había tomado sigilosamente del baúl de Harry el Mapa del Merodeador.

Se encontraba ahora escondida detrás de una armadura, donde podía ver el tapiz de Barnabás el Chiflado, observando como Malfoy caminaba delante de la pared vacía que se encontraba frente a la colgadura.

Cuando apareció una puerta en el muro, el rubio entró con rapidez y cerró tras el. Instantes después, la puerta que había emergido desapareció, como si nunca hubiera estado allí.

Hermione decidió esperar para ver si Malfoy salía de la Sala de Menesteres con algún objeto sospechoso o si alguien más ingresaba en ella.

Habían pasado algunos minutos, Hermione estaba comenzando a impacientarse, cuando vio aparecer la oscura figura del profesor Snape en la esquina del pasillo.

En un principio Hermione pensó que el profesor solo estaba realizando una de sus rondas, pero cuando lo vio pasar tres veces frente a la pared vacía se dio cuenta, sorprendida y alarmada, de que él también iba a ingresar en la Sala Multipropósitos.

Alrededor de veinte minutos después, ambos, Snape y Malfoy, atravesaron la puerta que había vuelto a materializarse, envueltos en lo que parecía ser una acalorada discusión, y continuaron con su disputa mientras se alejaban. No logró oír lo que decían, ya que se encontraba a una distancia considerable, no quería ser descubierta bajo ninguna circunstancia.

Una vez que los vio desaparecer, comenzó a caminar por los pasillos del séptimo piso aun perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hacía Malfoy en la Sala de Menesteres? ¿Qué hacía Snape también allí? ¿Y por qué habían salido de ella discutiendo? ¿Acaso Snape sospechaba que Draco era un mortífago y lo siguió hasta allí? De ser así ¿qué había descubierto que lo hiciera enfadar tanto? No sabía que pensar, puesto que ella no tenía muy claro a qué bando pertenecía Snape, razón por la cual podría estar enfadado por buenas razones tanto como por malas.

Hermione iba tan ensimismada en sus pensamientos y conclusiones que no se percató de la presencia de Draco hasta que éste la tomó por la muñeca, haciéndola pegar un grito del susto, y la empujó contra el muro del castillo. Hermione no tuvo que mirar a los lados para saber que se encontraba flanqueada por los brazos del rubio en la oscuridad del corredor, Malfoy _siempre_ la acorralaba.

-¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de tu sala común a esta hora, Granger?- Malfoy estaba susurrando en su oído con aquella voz baja y grave que provocaba en ella escalofríos y hacía que se le erizara el vello de la nuca con su aliento mentolado.

-Ehr… estaba haciendo mi ronda, Malfoy. ¿Se puede saber que haces tú merodeando por aquí?- Hermione intentó que la voz no le temblara al mentir tan descaradamente, el rubio la había pillado completamente desprevenida.

-Mientes tan mal, Granger.- el slytherin sujetó su barbilla entre los dedos, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.- ¿Acaso me estabas siguiendo?

-Malfoy, sé que esto va a sonar extraño, pero lamento decirte que el mundo no gira a tu alrededor.- respondió Hermione desinteresadamente, mientras pensaba: "_¡¿Cómo lo supo?!"_ e intentaba ignorar esa corriente eléctrica que parecía recorrer su cuerpo con cualquier contacto de parte de Malfoy.

Malfoy se carcajeó. Era más que evidente que no creía ni una de las palabras que Hermione recitaba, evadiendo su inquisidora mirada gris.

-Soy consciente de que el mundo no gira a mí alrededor, Granger, así como también soy consciente de que tienes ronda los jueves y de que hoy es martes.

Hermione se quedó de piedra. Que Malfoy supiera qué días tenía ella asignadas las rondas la había dejado pasmada y algo sobrecogida. Sentía como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un _Petrificus._

Definitivamente no era normal que alguien supiera esos detalles de la vida de otra persona, menos cuando esa persona es tu peor enemiga y alguien con quien solo te relacionas cuando se enfrascan en discusiones que por poco terminan en duelos de varitas (exceptuando las últimas dos veces que se vieron, en las que la contienda parecía ser entre sus lenguas).

Al parecer Hermione había estado mucho tiempo sin responder. Lo supuso cuando Malfoy soltó un bufido exasperado y, aunque ella no había hecho ningún comentario al respecto, inquirió:

-¿Sorprendida de que sepa tus horarios?

-Pues… la verdad es que sí.- Hermione no sabía por qué, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Nunca sabía qué caminos podía llegar a tomar una conversación con Malfoy.

-Bueno, no lo estés. Se muchas cosas sobre ti, Granger.

Y otra vez, no sabía qué responder. Nunca había conversado con alguien que la dejara sin palabras como lo hacía Draco Malfoy. El platino parecía tener un don, o parecía leerle la mente. ¿Sería eso posible? No le sorprendería en absoluto que Malfoy fuera todo un experto en _Legeremancia._

No quería quedarse callada otra vez, por lo que, siguiendo su curiosidad, preguntó:

-¿Qué cosas sabes sobre mi, Malfoy?- al parecer, el platino esperaba esta pregunta, porque sonrió dejando entrever sus dientes perfectamente blancos. Hermione pensó que sus padres dentistas quedarían fascinados con aquella dentadura.

-Muchas cosas.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?- ahora sí que lo miraba a los ojos. Malfoy había despertado la curiosidad en ella y era por demás sabido que nada la aplacaría hasta averiguar de qué hablaba.

-De acuerdo, Granger, si quieres jugar ese juego…- respondió Malfoy, con una sonrisa algo resignada.- Se que te gusta el pastel de cerezas; que odias la leche, solo puedes desayunar té o café solo; tu libro favorito es "_Historia de Hogwarts"_, es como si creyeras que todas las respuestas se encuentran allí; tienes un gato muy feo al que inexplicablemente le tienes mucho afecto; no tienes idea de nada que tenga que ver con hombres; no sabes mentir, cuando lo haces miras el suelo y te muerdes el labio; también te muerdes el labio cuando algo no te convence, cuando algo te avergüenza, cuando algo te molesta y cuando te concentras; te gusta leer _El Profeta_ de cabo a rabo todas las mañanas y detestas _El Quisquilloso_, aunque no lo expresas, supongo que para no herir los sentimientos de Lunática Lovegood; eres obsesivamente ordenada; detestas adivinación; detestas el _Quidditch;_ te gusta saltar las normas, aunque eso es algo que jamás admitirás, ni a ti misma; adoras la navidad; no te gusta el frio; eres leal; tienes agallas; eres alérgica a las nueces; no sabes aceptar cumplidos; los domingos te obligas a no estudiar, aunque por la noche visitas la biblioteca; solo asistes a los partidos de Gryffindor y te la pasas sufriendo y temiendo por la seguridad de tus adorados, pero no por eso menos estúpidos, amigos. Aunque dudo que la Comadreja tenga interés en ser tu amigo, yo diría que prefiere algo más…

Si antes Malfoy la había dejado sin palabras, ahora se encontraba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no desmayarse por la impresión. ¡¿Cómo diablos sabía él tantas cosas sobre ella?! No se había equivocado en ninguna de todas sus apreciaciones, salvo:

-Son Luna Lovegood y Ron, no Lunática y Comadreja. Mis amigos no son estúpidos ¡Y mi gato no es feo!

Malfoy soltó una carcajada y acercó su boca al oído de la castaña.

-Sabía que ibas a responder eso.- Hermione intentó ignorar el escalofrío que le provocó su aliento cerca del cuello.

-Tampoco estoy de acuerdo con que no se nada sobre hombres.

Malfoy se separó de ella, llevándose consigo su aroma a menta, café y colonia cara.

-Créeme, Granger, no tienes ni la mas mínima idea de lo que piensan los hombres de ti.- Hermione no entendía muy bien a qué se refería, ella se hacía una idea de lo que pensaban los hombres de ella: mojigata, ratón de biblioteca, mandona.- Conozco la perversa mente masculina, puesto que yo tengo una, y tu no tienes ni idea de los pensamientos que tienen lugar entre los hombres, a tu alrededor.

-Creo que estas exagerando.

-Yo jamás exagero, Granger. Y hazme el favor de dejar de morderte el labio, si no quieres que te retenga detrás de una estatua por el resto de la noche.

Hermione soltó su labio, sonrojada. No se había percatado de que estuviera mordiéndolo, en primer lugar, era un gesto inconsciente, al parecer. Malfoy la tomó por el codo y la instó a caminar por el pasillo.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe a tu sala común, no deberías deambular sola por el castillo. No quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo.

-Pues hasta donde yo se, soy libre de hacer lo que quiera, Malfoy.- la forma autoritaria en la que dijo eso había despertado en Hermione su instinto de rebeldía.

-De acuerdo, Granger. Vuelve a salir de tu sala por la noche y las consecuencias serán nefastas. Te recomendaría que no tientes a tu suerte… o a mí.- al decir esto, Malfoy había deslizado la mano desde su codo hasta su muñeca, donde ahora se encontraba trazando pequeños círculos con la yema de sus dedos, causando estragos en el sistema nervioso de Hermione. Apartó la mano rápidamente, como si el contacto del rubio la quemara. Se había prometido a si misma no volver a caer en sus trampas, por mas tentador que fuera. Primero quería averiguar qué tenía entre manos.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy, ya deberías saberlo.- Hermione se cruzó de brazos, por si el rubio decidía intentar tomar su muñeca nuevamente.

Al parecer, Malfoy captó la indirecta, porque guardó ambas manos en los bolsillos de su costoso pantalón de traje negro. Él siempre vestía negro.

-Si no me tienes miedo ¿por qué te estremeces cada vez que te toco, Granger?

-¡Yo no me estremezco!

-Granger, te he dicho que eres pésima mintiendo, por favor, ya deja de intentarlo, no funciona conmigo y me irrita mucho.

-No estoy mintiendo.- el corazón de Hermione latía desbocadamente, justamente por encontrarse mintiendo, y sabía que en este momento sus mejillas debían tener el color del pastel de cerezas que a ella tanto le gustaba.

-Admítelo, Granger, o me obligaras a comprobarlo, tocándote.- Malfoy miró a Hermione lascivamente, de arriba abajo, poniéndola aun más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

-¡No te atrevas!

Otra carcajada por parte del rubio.

-Creo que ya me atreví y es por eso que sé a ciencia cierta que te estremeces ante mi contacto y tiemblas como una hoja.

A Hermione nunca le había parecido tan largo el camino hasta su sala común y nunca había estado tan feliz de ver a la desdeñosa Dama Gorda que guardaba la entrada a la misma.

-Hemos llegado.- anunció Hermione, aunque intuía que Malfoy sabía que esa era la entrada, por más que se suponía que era un secreto.- adiós, Malfoy.

-Que descanses, Granger.- el rubio elevó una mano hasta el costado de su rostro y, luego de tomar un mechón de cabello castaño entre sus dedos, lo acomodó detrás de la oreja de Hermione.- las mentiras tienen patas cortas, acabas de estremecerte.

Malfoy se alejó por el pasillo, dejando a una sonrojada y atónita Hermione con la boca abierta.

La castaña contuvo un grito de frustración y, girándose para encarar a la Dama Gorda, dijo:

-Sopa de leche.

La señora la observó ceñuda, dejando claro lo que pensaba sobre el horario de llegada de Hermione y se hizo a un lado, dejándola pasar a su sala común.

Bajó los peldaños ensimismada y se dirigía a su habitación, observando el mapa del merodeador que había sacado de su bolsillo, meditando sobre si devolverlo en ese momento o al día siguiente, cuando un par de brazos la rodearon fuertemente, haciéndola gritar del susto, por segunda vez en esa noche.

-¡¿Dónde te habías metido, Hermione?!- un muy despeinado y al parecer, furioso Harry Potter zarandeaba sus hombros, exigiendo una respuesta.

-Salí a dar un paseo, Harry, no podía dormir.- recordando su conversación con Malfoy, Hermione evitó mirar el suelo y morderse el labio, y le sostuvo la mirada al niño que vivió.

-¿Y por qué llevaste contigo el Mapa del Merodeador?- inquirió el azabache, quitándoselo de las manos y elevándolo ante sus ojos.

-Para evitar encontrarme con algún profesor y tener que dar explicaciones.

-En ese caso… ¿qué hace Malfoy alejándose de nuestra sala común en el momento en el que tú entras?- inquirió Harry señalando las dos pequeñas huellas en miniatura con el nombre _"Draco Malfoy"_ escrito debajo, que se encontraban girando al final del corredor que ocupaba la sala común de Gryffindor.

-No lo se, Harry. Yo solo lo vi pasar cuando estaba llegando aquí.- Hermione le rogó a Merlín que su intuitivo amigo le creyera, había sido una noche de sorpresas para ella. Primero Malfoy, ahora Harry. No tenía ni un solo momento de paz.

-¿No te parece que esta actuando algo extraño?- Harry la había liberado de su agarre y se había dirigido mientras hablaba hacia uno de los sillones de la sala común, frente al fuego.

-¿A qué te refieres, Harry?- Hermione lo imitó, sentándose a su lado, sonriendo porque se había percatado de que su amigo llevaba el pijama rojo y dorado que ella le había regalado la Navidad pasada.

-A sus constantes desapariciones nocturnas. Estoy seguro de que es un mortífago, desde el año pasado.- Hermione alzó las cejas, intrigada.

-¿Desde el año pasado?

-¿Recuerdas la fiesta de Slughorn?- Hermione asintió. ¿Cómo olvidarla? Ella intentando huir de Cormac y un muy furioso Malfoy apareciendo de la nada para molerlo a golpes. Nunca supo la razón de aquel enfrentamiento.

-Tú te habías ido porque intentabas esconderte de Cormac, por lo cual no presenciaste lo sucedido, pero Filch llegó al despacho de Slughorn arrastrando consigo a Malfoy de la oreja, gritando que lo había encontrado merodeando por los pasillos y que Malfoy decía estar invitado a la fiesta.

-¿Lo estaba?

-No, aun así, el profesor Slughorn lo invitó a quedarse. Malfoy se lo agradeció, pero Snape dijo que debía hablar con Draco a solas y se lo llevó de allí. Los seguí.- Harry sacó su varita para avivar el fuego, malinterpretando el estremecimiento que recorrió el cuerpo de Hermione al imaginarse el tipo de escena que podría haber visto Harry entre Draco y Snape.

-¿Los seguiste?

-Si, habían ingresado a un aula vacía. Snape le ofrecía ayuda, no se para qué. Y Malfoy decía que no había nada para lo que él necesitara su apoyo. Snape respondió que debía aprender a mentir, que esa era la forma en la que él había sobrevivido todos estos años. Draco replicó que no tenía nada que ocultar, que se guarde sus consejos sobre engaños en… bueno, ya sabes. Luego de eso se fue, muy enfadado, y Snape regresó a la fiesta. Nunca supe qué estaba haciendo Malfoy merodeando por allí, era evidente que no le interesaba lo mas mínimo asistir a la celebración navideña de Slughorn.

-Yo sí sé qué estaba haciendo Malfoy.- si le hablaba a Harry acerca del enfrentamiento, probablemente él dejaría de sospechar sobre Draco, aunque con lo que Hermione había visto hoy, ella continuaría sospechando. Pero al menos Harry se mantendría alejado del asunto. Quería averiguarlo sola.

-¿Tu lo sabes? ¿Qué estaba haciendo?- Harry la miraba ansioso, esperando una respuesta.

-Yo me encontraba con Cormac… bajo el muérdago, ya sabes, él intentaba besarme y yo intentaba quitármelo cortésmente de encima. En ese momento apareció Malfoy, no se de donde salió, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo molió a golpes.- Hermione se encogió de hombros.- probablemente tenían asuntos pendientes y Malfoy decidió saldar cuentas esa noche.

-¿Por qué no me habías contado eso?- inquirió Harry, decepcionado.

La castaña volvió a encogerse de hombros.

-No lo se, no le di importancia. Era otra de las estupideces de Malfoy y en ese momento agradecí que dejara a Cormac "fuera de combate".

-¿Aunque sea lo acusaste con algún profesor?- Hermione negó con la cabeza, avergonzada.- ¿Por qué no?

-Lo tomé como una forma de quedar a mano con él. Cormac estaba realmente insistente, no se cómo hubiera logrado escapar si no fuera por la oportuna aparición de Malfoy.

-No es un comportamiento muy propio de ti.- Harry no parecía estar juzgándola, mas bien parecía decepcionado por lo que había averiguado de Malfoy, era como si él esperara algo mas.

-Lo sé.

* * *

Draco ingresó al Gran Comedor y, como era su costumbre, buscó con la mirada a cierta persona en la mesa de Gryffindor. Por supuesto, Granger estaba de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin, parecía ser su lugar favorito esa última semana.

Era muy evidente que la castaña hacía todo lo posible por evitarlo, lo que no entendía Malfoy era el por qué.

¿Se debía a las dos veces que la había besado? ¡Pero si ella le había correspondido! No podía ser tan hipócrita.

En la última semana Malfoy había ido a la biblioteca más veces que en toda su vida y ninguna de todas esas veces había encontrado a Granger estudiando allí o al menos leyendo "por placer".

El hecho de que la gryffindor sea capaz de sacrificar sus horas de estudio en la biblioteca para evitarlo lo ponía de los nervios. Debía ser realmente indeseable para ella. Creía que había avanzado con Granger, pero evidentemente estaba dejando escapar algo, porque la castaña no era siquiera capaz de dirigirle una fugaz mirada.

Si lo que sucedía era que estaba enfadada por algo, no era normal en ella que lo ignorara, lo normal sería encararlo completamente fuera de sí y gritarle unas cuantas cosas, tal vez amenazarlo con la varita o con los puños. Pero esta ignorancia, esta frialdad, era algo que jamás había sucedido entre ellos. Nunca habían sido indiferentes el uno con el otro, y esa era la razón por la cual Malfoy sentía que le faltaba algo importante, como un brazo, desde hace una semana.

Ya se había hartado de esperar a que a Granger se le pasara lo que sea que le sucedía y estaba elaborando un plan para poder abordarla sin que ella tuviera escapatoria, parecía ser la única forma de tratar con Granger.

Malfoy se había levantado esa mañana con mas entusiasmo de lo normal, ya que sabía que era el día en que anunciarían los nombrados Premios Anuales de ese año y que la Sala Común que compartirían ambos ya estaba lista y con todas las pertenencias correspondientes acomodadas en su lugar. Su regocijo interior casi podía palparse. Y esa era la razón por la cual, cuando Dumbledore interrumpió el desayuno, a Malfoy se le dibujo una media sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro.

-Bien, como todos los presentes sabemos, cada año se designan dos alumnos, un chico y una chica, para que tengan el honor de llevar la insignia de Premios Anuales.- el director hizo una pausa para observar a todos los alumnos que se encontraban desayunando.- El cargo de Premio Anual corresponde a los dos alumnos con mejores calificaciones de todo Hogwarts y es una congratulación por el esfuerzo, responsabilidad e inteligencia de ambos.- carraspeó para aclararse la garganta y, a continuación, anunció:- Los Premios Anuales de este año son: ¡Hermione Granger, de Gryffindor!- una horda de aplausos se expandió por todo el Gran Salón.- ¡Y Draco Malfoy, de Slytherin!- hubo aplausos, pero no tantos como cuando nombraron a Granger.-Sus respectivas pertenencias ya se encuentran debidamente acomodadas en sus nuevas habitaciones, en la Sala Común de Premios Anuales. La profesora McGonagall les hará saber la contraseña para entrar, cuando se reúnan con ella después de cenar.- Varias personas le dieron palmadas en la espalda y lo felicitaron, pero él solo tenía ojos para una cosa.

El pobretón había abrazado a Granger, al encontrarse sentado al lado de ella, y aun no quitaba aquel mugroso y despreciable brazo de sus hombros, aunque ya todos habían felicitado a la castaña y el momento había pasado.

Sin poder soportar la escenita por mas tiempo, Draco se levantó bruscamente de su asiento, seguido de cerca por Pansy, quien, al parecer, había captado la molestia del rubio y probablemente lo interrogaría al respecto en cuanto estuvieran solos.

La ignoró rotundamente en todo el camino a la biblioteca. A pesar de que sabía que Granger no se encontraba ni se encontraría allí, le reconfortaba el lugar, le recordaba a ella.

Malfoy se abofeteó mentalmente por aquel estúpido pensamiento de niño enamorado. Admitía que deseaba a Granger más de lo que nunca había deseado a otra mujer, pero ir a aquel polvoriento lugar que apestaba a libro muerto solo porque le recordaba a ella rayaba en la idiotez.

Se dirigió a la sección de Historia de la Magia, y tomó un libro cualquiera, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración al darse cuenta de que se encontraba en el "Sector Granger" de la biblioteca, era su favorito.

Tomó asiento y fingió leer mientras Pansy, sentada a su lado, lo escrutaba con una ceja alzada y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, moviendo su pie insistentemente de un lado al otro, irritando a Malfoy.

-¿Se te ofrece algo, Parkinson?- inquirió Draco, sin quitar la vista del libro que tenía entre sus manos.

-La verdad es que si, Malfoy. Me agradaría saber qué esta sucediendo con Granger.- el rubio sentía la mirada de su amiga observando cualquier movimiento o señal de su parte. Se mantuvo impasible.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Me refiero a que en cuanto el Pobretón le puso una mano encima te pusiste en pie como si tuvieras un jodido resorte en el trasero y te marchaste.- Parkinson, hartándose de que Draco la ignorara, intentó arrebatarle el libro de las manos, pero el slytherin tenía muchos reflejos, por lo que logró esquivar el ataque.

-Ya sabes que me molestan las demostraciones excedidas de afecto.- Draco se encogió de hombros y fingió continuar con su lectura.

-Podemos hacer esto de la manera fácil, o de la difícil, Malfoy. La fácil es que vayas al grano y respondas lo que te estoy preguntando y la difícil es que sigas intentando evadirme y yo seguiré preguntando hasta que desistas. Tú decides.

Draco sabía que Pansy no estaba mintiendo. Se quedaría plantada allí a su lado hasta que él le respondiera. Dejó de lado el libro y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-¿Te gusta?

-No voy a negar que es bonita, tiene lo suyo.- contestó Draco, aparentemente desinteresado.

-¿Tienes relación con ella?- Draco comenzaba a sentirse atrapado, entre Pansy y la pared. Su amiga parecía un tigre agazapado a punto de atacar.

-Define "relación".

-¿Hablas con ella?

-Si.

-¿Pacíficamente?

-A veces.

-¿Se han besado?

Draco realmente no deseaba que Parkinson tuviera esa información, aun no sabía si Granger prefería que esos besos queden en el olvido, no sabía si quería volver a repetirlos, no sabía siquiera si quería dirigirle la palabra. Todo indicaba que no.

-Eres muy molesta, Parkinson, métete en tus asuntos y déjame en paz. No estoy de humor.

Lo bueno de Pansy era que sabía cuándo había llegado al límite de la paciencia de Draco y debía dejar de insistir, por lo que la pelinegra suspiró, algo decepcionada y se apoyó en su hombro, sin hacer mas comentarios, mientras Draco comenzaba a leer, esta vez de verdad, el libro que había tomado para entretenerse hasta que llegara el momento de "la cacería de Granger".

* * *

Hermione subía a toda velocidad una de las escaleras cambiantes, que la llevaría al corredor en el que se encontraba el despacho de McGonagall.

Se había retrasado porque, sabiendo que Malfoy se encontraría donde McGonagall, había pasado por la biblioteca a recoger unos libros que creía que iba a necesitar. Intentó llevarse la mayor cantidad posible, puesto que no sabía cuando iba a poder regresar allí, mientras siguiera evitando a Draco.

Cuando llegó a su destino, Malfoy ya se encontraba allí. Lo saludo con una casi imperceptible inclinación de cabeza y tomó asiento en el pequeño sillón que quedaba libre, frente al escritorio de la profesora.

McGonagall les dijo que tendrían muchas obligaciones como Premios Anuales en las que trabajar juntos y que, como Dumbledore había decidido aumentar la seguridad del castillo, ambos debían duplicar sus rondas de vigilancia. Les informó la ubicación de la Sala Común de Premios Anuales: en la torre este del castillo, detrás del cuadro en el que habitaba un cerdo alado al que le faltaba un ala y parecía bastante deprimido y algo ensangrentado.

Cuando llegaron allí luego de una caminata en un total y absoluto silencio, el cerdo levantó la vista del suelo y los miró, esperando escuchar la palabra clave.

-Baratija.- dijo Hermione, y el cuadro se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

La castaña ingresó primero, ya que Malfoy le cedió cortésmente el paso y se detuvo a observar la sala, maravillada.

En el ala izquierda había una enorme chimenea en la que crepitaba un fuego, rodeada de un sillón de tres cuerpos de cuero color marrón y dos sillones a juego, de un cuerpo, los tres rodeando una pequeña mesa ratona de roble.

Las paredes en toda la sala eran de ladrillo a la vista y había varias pinturas, entre ellas retratos de Salazar Slytherin y Godric Gryffindor.

El ala derecha estaba ocupada por sendos escritorios, de roble, al igual que la mesilla del pequeño living. La pared del lado este de aquella estancia estaba completamente ocupada por estanterías llenas de libros que hicieron brillar los ojos de Hermione.

En el centro de la habitación había una enorme alfombra con el escudo de Hogwarts bordado en ella.

Al final de la sala, frente a la puerta de entrada, había una escalera de mármol que se bifurcaba hacia izquierda y derecha, donde seguramente se encontraban las habitaciones y una puerta en el medio que sería el baño compartido.

-Supongo que te será un poco mas difícil evitarme ahora que convivimos juntos ¿verdad, Granger?- Hermione se giró y observó a Malfoy. Estaba aun en el umbral de la puerta, no había bajado los dos escalones que nivelaban la entrada con el resto de la estancia.

La miraba inexpresivo, como si estuviera hablando del clima con un conocido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro, lo cual acentuaba su palidez y sus ojos plomizos.

-Para serte sincera, Malfoy, sí, será un poco más difícil. Hay ciertas cosas de ti que no me cierran y prefiero mantener las distancias hasta que sepa que eres de fiar.

"_Así que de eso se trata, desconfianza y miedo"_. No le sorprendía, pero tampoco le agradaba en absoluto. No quería que Granger desconfiara de él o le temiera.

Él tenía un lado oscuro, no lo iba a negar, pero no veía como eso podía afectarle a ella. Tampoco se le ocurría ninguna forma de demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

-¿Y cuándo descubrirás si soy de fiar o no?- inquirió el slytherin, descendiendo finalmente los peldaños, acercándose a ella.

-No lo sé.- respondió Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Hay algo que pueda yo hacer para… acelerar el proceso?- ahora Malfoy ya solo se encontraba a centímetros de la gryffindor, aunque aun no invadía su espacio personal, estaba conteniéndose.

-Puedes responderme algunas preguntas.- Hermione se dirigió al sillón más grande y tomó asiento en una de las puntas, luego le señaló a Malfoy el lugar a su lado, para que se sentara él también.

-De acuerdo.- el platino se ubicó innecesariamente cerca de Hermione y la observó, esperando a que ella comenzara con el interrogatorio.

-¿Por qué golpeaste a Cormac en la fiesta navideña del profesor Slughorn?

-Porque estaba intentando besarte.- Malfoy continuó observándola impasible, como si nada. Hermione decidió seguirle el juego.

-¿Y eso a ti en qué te afectaba?

Un encogimiento de hombros por parte del rubio.

-Me molestaba y decidí impedirlo, nada más. Tú no parecías muy dispuesta a besarlo, de modo que te hice un favor, Granger. Me debes una.

Hermione sonrío. Estaba de acuerdo con Malfoy. Ella no quería besarlo, así que, técnicamente, sí, le debía una.

-¿Qué estabas haciendo la semana pasada en la Sala Multipropósitos?

Esta vez Malfoy entrecerró los ojos. Hermione supuso que estaba decidiendo si decirle la verdad o mentirle. El rubio suspiró resignadamente y dijo:

-Eso es algo que no te puedo decir, pero que no debería preocuparte. Cuando llegue el momento podrás saberlo, no ahora. No depende de mí.

No se esperaba esa respuesta. Aunque tampoco estaba segura de qué tipo de respuesta estaba esperando. "_Allí es donde Snape y yo tenemos nuestro club de lectura secreto" _no hubiera sido una respuesta muy creíble y _"Es donde planeo junto a Snape la forma de derrotar a Dumbledore para que nuestro amo pueda atrapar a Harry"_ hubiera hecho que Hermione saliera corriendo de allí. Pero si Malfoy decía que mas adelante podría saberlo lo aceptaba, le concedería el beneficio de la duda.

-¿Depende de Snape?

-No.

-¿Entonces de quién?

-No puedo decírtelo, lo lamento.

Era extraño. Malfoy parecía lamentarlo en serio. Y mas extraño aun era que había sido la primera vez que escuchaba aquellas dos palabras de la boca del rubio. Era muy, muy extraño.

-¿Por qué me besaste?

Malfoy alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que Hermione llevara la conversación hacia ese tema ella sola. Se imaginaba que la castaña jamás querría hablar de eso. Estaba roja como un tomate, eso lo hizo sonreír, Granger era tan inocente.

-Porque deseaba hacerlo, Granger. No intentes convencerte de que estaba hechizado o borracho, si quieres puedo volver a besarte en este momento, para demostrártelo.

-Eres demasiado directo, Malfoy. Y no quiero que me beses, gracias por el ofrecimiento.

-No hay de que, Granger. Cuando gustes.- Malfoy le regalo una media sonrisa.- Me parecería justo que yo pueda interrogarte a ti, no soy el único que no es de fiar aquí.

-¡Yo sí soy de fiar! Tú lo sabes, Malfoy.

-Eres de fiar, Granger. Pero me haces dudar de mi mismo y eso es algo que nunca nadie había logrado hacer, por eso desconfío de ti.

Hermione se había quedado observando a Malfoy luego de aquel comentario. Draco no tenía ningún reparo en decir exactamente lo que pensaba, sin filtros ni barreras. Le agradaba eso de él. Ella nunca sería capaz de decir lo que pensaba tan abiertamente. Sintió un poco de envidia, se podía decir que ella tenía agallas, pero Malfoy tenía otro tipo de agallas, un tipo del que ella carecía.

-De acuerdo, puedes interrogarme.- Hermione inspiró hondo, probablemente lo que el slytherin le preguntara no sería algo que ella estuviera deseosa de responder.

-¿Qué le ves al Pobretón?

-¡Malfoy! ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no lo llames así?- inquirió Hermione, enfadada.

-La pregunta es: ¿Cuántas veces tengo que llamarlo así para que entiendas que jamás lo llamaré por su nombre? Y creo que deberíamos establecer una regla que impida responder preguntas con otras preguntas.- señaló Malfoy, haciéndole notar que ella no había contestado aun.

-No se a qué te refieres. Ron es mi amigo.

-Granger, sabes perfectamente a qué me refiero. A la Comadreja le gustas.

-¡Eso no es verdad! Solo somos amigos, Malfoy.

-Es evidente que no tiene ningún sentido discutir este tema contigo. Seguirás firme en tu ignorante postura hasta la eternidad.

-Mi postura no es ignorante, la tuya lo es.- Hermione se puso de pie, enfadada, decidida a irse a su habitación a dormir, ya había tenido suficiente de Malfoy por un día.

Comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera a toda velocidad, farfullando para sí ciertos insultos dirigidos a aquel petulante e insufrible rubio, pero se vio interrumpida por la mano de Malfoy, atrapando su muñeca. Era extremadamente veloz y silencioso, no lo había sentido venir.

Se giró para encararlo, abriendo la boca para gritarle que la soltara y la dejara en paz, pero los labios del rubio atraparon los suyos, haciendo que el grito de Hermione se perdiera entre sus bocas.

Malfoy tomó su rostro brutalmente entre ambas manos y, con su cuerpo, la empujó hasta que la espalda de Hermione dio con la pared junto a la escalera.

La boca de Hermione estaba siendo devorada por Malfoy, que la besaba con desesperación.

Hermione decidió que se dejaría llevar, como había hecho las anteriores veces que el rubio la había besado y dirigió sus manos al fibroso cuello del slytherin, deleitándose en la frialdad de su cuerpo, que le generaba escalofríos.

Malfoy descendió sus manos lentamente por la espalda de Hermione, aminorando la velocidad del beso, trazando círculos sobre la tela de la camisa. Cuando llegó al borde de la prenda, que se perdía dentro de la pollera de Hermione, llevó sus labios al cuello de la leona y comenzó a besar cada centímetro de piel que encontraba a su paso, mientras liberaba la camisa, para que le permitiera meter sus manos debajo y sentir la ardiente piel de la espalda baja de Granger.

Hermione dejó escapar un gemido, al tiempo que enterraba sus dedos con vehemencia en el cabello rubio de Malfoy. La caricia del slytherin contra su piel estaba haciendo que perdiera el orden de sus pensamientos y solo pudiera concentrarse en desear que nunca se detuviera y en sentir aquellas frías manos en otros lugares de su cuerpo.

Cuando oyó el gemido de Hermione, Malfoy pegó aun más su cuerpo al de ella y dejó que sus manos subieran por la espalda de la gryffindor y luego descendieran por sus costados, deteniéndolas en la pequeña cintura femenina. Deseaba tomarla en brazos, llevarla a su habitación y encerrarse allí toda la noche haciéndole cosas innombrables. Pero debía contenerse, Hermione no era como cualquiera de las otras mujeres con las que había compartido alcoba, era diferente, era especial y sabía que intentar algo más que besarla era imposible, por el momento, si no quería arruinar sus avances.

Descendió sus manos por los muslos de Hermione, y cuando sus dedos dejaron de sentir la tela de la pollera, comenzó a acariciar la tersa y cálida piel de aquellas piernas que le quitaban el sueño, haciendo que la castaña se retorciera contra él y comenzara a besarle el cuello, provocando un gruñido gutural de parte de Malfoy, y que éste comenzara a subir sus manos hacia la piel que se encontraba debajo de la pollera, que era más tersa y cálida aun, si eso era posible.

Hermione llevó sus manos temblorosas al nudo de la corbata del slytherin y lo desató, tomándose su tiempo, debido a los nervios. Luego abrió los primeros dos botones de la camisa. Podía sentir la expectación de Malfoy, mientras introducía sus manos debajo de la tela para sentir la piel de los musculosos hombros del rubio, quien había vuelto a besarla ardorosamente al sentir los dedos de Hermione descender por su espalda, delineando sus músculos con lentitud.

Malfoy comenzó a trazar círculos sobre la piel desnuda del vientre de Hermione, generando otro gemido por parte de la gryffindor, que eran como _avadas_ contra su autocontrol.

Hermione separó sus labios de los de él y le dijo con voz ronca:

-Debo ir a la cama, Malfoy, es tarde.

-Mañana es sábado, Granger, pero puedo ir contigo si quieres.

Hermione se sonrojó y dejó que una sonrisa adornara sus labios mientras Draco besaba nuevamente su cuello y volvía a colocar la camisa en su lugar, dentro de la pollera.

-Prefiero ir sola, gracias.

-Tú te lo pierdes.- respondió el rubio, dejándole espacio para que ella pudiera irse.

-Buenas noches, Malfoy.

-Buenas noches, Granger.- el slytherin depositó un corto y casto beso sobre los labios de Hermione y volvió a apartarse, mientras acomodaba su corbata, generando otro sonrojo por parte de la castaña, al saberse culpable del desorden en el uniforme del rubio.

Se encaminó a su alcoba a toda velocidad, huyendo de las sensaciones que le generaba la cercanía de Malfoy. Necesitaba pensar con claridad, pero cuando se encontraba junto a él no podía, se le hacía imposible concentrarse en otra cosa. Era como si él tuviera un hechizo sobre ella.

Malfoy observó a Granger subir hasta su habitación, deseando poder seguirla y terminar lo que habían empezado. Pero sabía que eso sería demasiado.

Se encaminó al baño, decidido a darse una ducha muy fría si es que quería conciliar el sueño aquella noche. Debía descansar porque tenía entrenamiento temprano a la mañana siguiente. Se sorprendió a si mismo pensando que le agradaría que Granger fuera a verlo entrenar, como hacían ciertas chicas que parecían una especie de club de fans, presentes en cada partido y entrenamiento. Pero se le hizo imposible imaginarse a Hermione dando pegando saltitos de emoción y gritando su nombre desde las gradas. Es mas, Hermione nunca lo había llamado por su nombre, aunque su apellido en los labios de la gryffindor sonaba muy…excitante.

Sacudió la cabeza, eliminando la imagen que se había formado allí, Granger debajo de él en una cama gimiendo su apellido, y se metió debajo del agua helada, que se encargaría de volver su mente a la realidad, una realidad en la que Hermione incendiaría sus calzoncillos si él intentaba llevársela a la cama.

* * *

**Hola! Espero que les guste como va quedando la historia! Quiero agradecer de todo corazon sus reviews, alimentan mi alma!**

**adrmil: me alegro de que te guste la historia! muchas gracias!**

**Yoceliine: gracias por tu review! espero que la historia te siga fascinando.**

**Christabell Murp: tu review hizo que me riera en voz alta cuando lo lei, fue muy gracioso, aqui esta la continuacion y espero que sea de tu agrado y que disfrutes de esta historia tanto como yo.**

**kari dark heaven: gracias por tu review y gracias por estar pendiente!**

**kamari24: esto es suficientemente pronto? gracias por tu review.**

**Leah: valoro todas las reviews, inclusive las cortas! espero que te agrade este capitulo.**

**JG: muchas gracias! **

**UnaQueLee: tienes razon, yo llevo años enamorada de Draco, espero que te guste el nuevo capitulo, saludos!**

**Tambien quiero agradecer a aquellas personas que marcaron mi historia como favorita y la estan siguiendo y tambien a los que me marcaron a mi como autora, me alegraron mucho y me dieron la inspiracion que necesitaba!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo y espero que este los entretenga! Los quiero!**

**MM**


End file.
